A Change of Heart
by RioN VhEnTeUnO
Summary: When the Titans chase Slade around the globe to put a stop to his plan of using a powerful superweapon, Robin and Raven meets an accident that will change their lives forever... R&R... Slightly ecchi in early chapters... Rated T to be safe. CHT 19 UP!
1. Chapter 1 : Downfall

_by: rion21_

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own the Teen Titans...

A/N: This is one of my first tries at a fanfic and I like it a lot. I've posted some of the next chapters along with this. If you like the Robin and Raven pairing, you sure would love to read this. If you don't, well, Iinviteyou to read itanyway. Hope you enjoy...

**A Change of Heart**

Chapter 1

_Downfall_

It was an awfully tiring December for the Teen Titans. Almost half a month has passed since they learned of Slade's dangerous new super weapon, a weather controlling device, and his threat of using it to cause mayhem. Since then, Slade has managed to lead them in a wild goose chase across the globe. Finally pinning down his exact location, the T-ship cruised above the desolate northern wilderness.

"Damn!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Where'd this snowstorm come from? Whole thing's messin' up my radar!"

"It must be Slade," Robin said, eyes narrowing. "He must be using that weather controlling device of his to whip up this blizzard."

"This is crazy," Beast Boy remarked, eyeing his radar screen. "The bad dude has managed to lead us in circles across the globe! Are you even sure he's here?"

"This isn't a natural phenomenon Beast Boy," Robin replied. "The forecast this morning showed no signs of this kind of weather."

"Dude, look at my eyes! They're drooping!" Beast Boy complained, emphasizing his eye bags. "I've been missing my beauty sleep and I'm pooped! I'm so gonna kick Slade's butt for this…"

"We have all been missing the sleep for this whole month now," Starfire said with a yawn. "Besides, I wish to do the getting over with so that we can head home and see Silkie."

"Let's just get this done," Raven said dryly. "Complaining is pointless."

"Raven's right," Robin interjected. "We have to keep moving."

"But how're we gonna find him in this weather?" Cyborg asked. "The radar's almost completely jammed, and…"

**TSEEEWW!**

A bright red light sailed through the air, narrowly missing the T-ship's left wing.

"You were saying?" Raven asked sarcastically. Cyborg shot her a scowl through the monitor.

"Alright, this is it team," Robin called out. "Titans GO!"

As the T-ship tried to close in on their target, the Titans failed to notice that the first attack, although it was dodged, managed to singe a part of the left wing. Their attacker seemed to notice this, and began to focus his fire on it.

**BOOM!**

"I'm hit!" Raven exclaimed. "My controls are fried, I can't…"

**BOOM!**

"AHHHhhhh!" Raven's face disappeared from all of their display screens. From the hull, Robin could see the mess that the lasers had created.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. "She can't take another hit! Titans! We need to separate!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, man," Cyborg said. "Maybe we should…"

"Just do it, now!" Robin snapped.

The T-ship quickly dismantled into five separate ships, one of which was badly damaged. Their attacker found this a good opportunity to strike again, only this time, Robin used his ship as a shield to protect the worn down left wing. The blast hit his engine directly and fried it.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed. "RAVEN!"

It was no use. The two ships hurtled down towards the desolate winter wilderness below, leaving trails of smoke in its wake.

* * *

A/N: And that was the first chapter... Please feel free to send your reviews. The next chapters await...

P.S.: To all the readers who hate the RxR pairing, I humbly ask you to please respect my work, because I sure do respect the work of other pairings. Thanks. Peace out. V


	2. Chapter 2 : You're Gonna Make It

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

Disclaimer: I do not and shall not own the Teen Titans, not ever. (Sure hope I do... heh.)

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I know the first one was a bit... dull. This one seems that way too,but hope y'all like it anyway. Enjoy...

Chapter 2

_You're Gonna Make It…_

(Robin)

As I was kicking the hull of my ship open, I couldn't help blaming myself for what happened. I can't believe how careless I was! I should have seen this coming. Raven might be injured, or worse… Don't even go there. This thing won't budge.

"Cyborg, come in," I tried the communicator again. "Beast Boy! Starfire! Anyone!" There was still no response. Guess I'm on my own then. Raven…

I couldn't help but worry about Raven. I was so sorry…

I kicked harder and harder on the hull. Miraculously, it swung open. The stinging cold wind of the blizzard rushed in. Fortunately, I had already pulled on a thick fur coat and boots I had stashed in secret for situations like this.

As I jumped down, my worry for Raven grew, tearing at my heart like locusts on a wheat field. "RAVEN!" I called out on the communicator desperately. "Where are you…"

It would have been my fault and entirely mine at this point. I had to find Raven. I wouldn't forgive myself if I something happened to her…

Then it happened. A sharp searing pain erupted from my temple, making me collapse on all fours. I suddenly felt freezing water engulf me. Fleeting images of a damaged hull and control panel, and then darkness…

"Uhn… Raven…" I stuttered, trying to shake off the pain. "Our… bond?…"

When I got up, I realized what I saw. Raven was in danger, and I needed to find her fast. I grabbed another large fur coat and a first aid kit from my ship. I didn't really know how I knew were she was but I trudged directly towards the direction my mind, heart and soul was telling me to. She had to be there. She had to…

Fighting off the piercing wind was difficult for me. I was just human. I didn't even know what kept me going. At last I found it. I found where she was…

Raven's ship appeared to have crashed right in the middle of a huge frozen lake. Without hesitation, I ran toward it, partially slipping on the ice. As I got closer, I noticed that the ice dangerously cracked into separate plates. One wrong move and we're done for. Have to be careful…

I slowly approached the ship. It seemed to be sinking. The hull was already half-filled with icy water, and Raven's whole body was already submerged in it, with only her head bobbing on the water's surface. I gotta get her out of there as soon as possible. I know she's alive, or else I would have felt her die. I took out a birdarang and repeatedly hit the glass hull with it. Bit by bit it cracked, water slowly gushing through, until I created a hole big enough to pull Raven out. She was shivering and soaked. I spotted a nasty blow on her head, and it was dripping blood. I took off her wet cloak and wrapped her around the huge fur coat.

_Unless I find us a place to stay, we're both gonna die, _I thought, looking around. Astonished, I spotted a cave at the far side of the lake. Couldn't believe my luck. With Raven in my arms, I hastily set off towards the cave.

"Hang in there…" I whispered on Raven's ear as I carried her to shelter. "You're gonna make it… I promise."

* * *

A/N: And there goes this chapter... I already posted up until chapter 5. Thanks in advance for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Shelter

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

A/N: Now this is thethird chapter, one of my favorites. BTW, I forgot to mention that the POV changesall throughoutthe story. The character who narrates has his or her name in a parenthesis below the chapter title. That's all. Hope y'all enjoy this one...

Chapter 3

_The Shelter _

(Robin)

Raven was shivering and slipping in and out of consciousness. I laid her down on the cave's floor and wrapped up the wound on her head with a bandage from the first aid kit. Her leotard was still soaking wet. This was bad, and I had no other choice.

If she were awake, she would have killed me…

I gently took off her leotard, leaving her in her underwear. I started to dry her up by wiping her with a portion of my coat. Feeling my face burn up, I tried to shake it off. I then proceeded to wrap her around the spare fur coat. This didn't seem enough to warm her up, so I took off my coat and wrapped it up around her too.

It was horribly cold… but I didn't care.

I had to get wood for a bonfire. Raven needed it more than I did. I decided to go out and chop some off the trees. It was lucky that we were in a forest. As I stepped out, I felt a little numb as the wind tore at my bare skin.

_This is for Raven, _I thought to myself, and that simple conviction kept me going. I was able to harvest about two and a half dozen thick pieces of wood before I decided that this was enough. My body screamed that too.

I piled them on the center of the cave, igniting them by rubbing two stones together. The temperature soon rose and I sat beside Raven moving my hands closer to the flames.

It seemed to work. The fire warmed the place up well, but it was still quite cold. I gave Raven a glance. She was fast asleep, breathing heavily under the pair of fur coats wrapped around her. Her cheeks were rosy. I couldn't help but smile.

_She's so beautiful, _I thought to myself. It really was a wonder why you could miss those things you get used to every day in a split second. Her deep blue eyes, her monotonic voice, and even her dry humor. It wasn't just her looks. It was something else about her that made her so… different. _She might not admit or even accept it, but she really is very beautiful._

I moved closer to Raven and stroked her hair. She moaned gently in her sleep. She looked so peaceful. Makes me wonder what her dreams were. As for me, I can't, and won't go to sleep. I have to watch over her no matter what.

Its amazing when you realize how important a person is to you at times like this. I've always liked her company better than the other Titans, I already knew that. Well, excluding Starfire maybe… But now it feels that it goes deeper than that. Much deeper. When I sensed her a while back, it seemed that I was a part of her, and she was a part of me…

I shook my head hard. What's this all of a sudden? The cold must be really getting into my brain. Yeah, that must be it.


	4. Chapter 4 : No Other Choice

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters. I'm sorry if most of the chapters seems, well, short. I'll try harder next time. Enjoy...

Chapter 4

_No Other Choice_

(Raven)

My head was spinning. I couldn't be able to make any sense of what I was seeing. It wasn't a dream. I felt conscious. The swaying world around me seemed to be composed of… stalactites and stalagmites?

Where in the world was I?

I tried to sit up, but a searing pain in my head prevented me to do so. My whole body screamed in pain. Was I alone? If I was, how the heck did I get here?

"Welcome back," A familiar voice said. His face was a blur upon the bonfire. "You had me really worried there."

It was Robin. How'd he find me? Last thing I remember was plummeting down towards the winter wasteland, away from them, and then darkness.

I tried to sit up again, only slowly this time. It was still no use. The searing pain was still there. Maybe because of hearing my groans of pain, Robin walked up to me and laid me on his lap. He didn't have any coats on, just his usual costume. His hair was down. His gloves were by the fire and he had his cape over his body. He was shivering.

"Robin…" I began, painfully trying to finish what I wanted to say. "What… do you… think you're… doing… without a coat?…"

Robin smiled. "You need it more than I do."

"Ok… fine…" I deadpanned. He smiled weakly. I examined him closely and noticed that his left ear was spurting out blood. "You're… bleeding!"

"I didn't notice that," He replied truthfully, clasping the ear I was staring at. "Must be because of the cold."

"Just take one," I urged monotonously. "It's pointless to argue about…" But when I felt my hand go over my body, I realized something… I froze. Robin seemed to get the gist.

"Nothing happened, I swear!" Robin said, blushing furiously and turning away. "I-I had to! You were soaking wet and…"

"Uh… Well…" I began. I trusted him enough to know that he didn't try anything funny, but I really didn't know what to say. I scanned around the cave for my cloak and leotard, and saw them by the bonfire, still dripping wet. Even my shoes were wet. I felt my face burn up and a choking sensation welled up in my throat. Clearing it, I continued. "L-let's just pretend that it never happened okay?"

"F-fair enough," He said, rubbing his hands together and clasped them under his armpits. For a moment we avoided each other's gaze.

I tried (with much pain) to sit down beside him and gently place a hand over his bleeding ear. "I'll fix that," I said to him. But as I called upon my energy, I felt the sharp pain on my head come back. I winced, almost falling over again.

Robin noticed. He caught me before I completely collapsed. "A-are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine," I said. Why aren't my powers working? "My head hurts whenever I try to use my powers."

"M-maybe its because o-of the c-concussion you h-had," Robin replied through slightly chattering teeth.

He was shivering more violently now. It looked like he was about to faint. I had to do something! The thought that came across my mind made me wince. I felt the temperature rise from my neck to my face and my heart pound really fast…

There was no other choice… Is there?

I stood up slowly and limped behind him. He looked at me, obviously wondering what I was gonna do.

I sat down cross-legged behind him, opened the coats and wrapped them over us. I let his head rest on my left shoulder. I could feel his shivering slowly ebb away. My heart felt like it was about to bounce off my chest, and my face felt like it was on fire. "Let's just pretend this didn't happen, too."

"Fair enough," He answered in a weary tone. His face was redder than his suit. I could tell he felt uneasy. Well, so did I. "Thanks Raven…"

"Just rest," I said dryly. I couldn't quite place what I felt, and why I felt it. "But don't get too comfortable."

* * *

A/N: Well, I did post that it's a bit ecchi... I'm sorry in advance if I ever offended anyone out there. And thanks in advance for your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5 : A Piece of Heaven

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

A/N: Well, this is the final chapter that I'll post for now. I've got some up but I still have to proofread 'em. Enjoy...

Chapter 5

_A Piece of Heaven _

(Raven)

"You feeling alright now?" Robin whispered. He's amazing. Amazingly idiotic. How could he worry about me at a time like this? He's the one with the bleeding ear.

"Uh-huh…" I answered absentmindedly. I was getting drowsy. My head felt weird too.

"Glad to hear that," He said in a raspy voice.

"Um… Won't you fix that up?" I asked monotonously, eyeing his busted ear. He looked very tired.

"Nah…" He replied. I felt him rub his arms. "It's cool. I'll be fine. The bleeding stopped so it'll heal on its own. Don't you want to rest a little?"

I glared at him. "You're leaning on me," I replied dryly. "_How _can I rest?"

I caught Robin smirk, and gave his ribs a nudge as a reply. "Oof! Sorry!"

I rolled my eyes. _You're lucky I can't use my powers, _I thought. He smiled. I shot him a scowl. Suddenly I felt dizzy. I shook my head and it faded away.

There was awkward silence. Why'd I even decide to share these fur coats with him anyway? Maybe it was out of gratitude. I won't admit it later, but I actually got really worried. He had a bleeding ear…

I felt dizzy again, but this time, my whole body felt heavier. Robin seemed to sense this.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I felt concern emanate from him. Guess I can still sense auras. The cold seemed to seep into the coats…

I shook my head again. "N-no, its nothing," I replied. Robin seemed unconvinced. He placed a hand on my forehead.

"Raven, you're burning up!" Robin said in alarm. My eyes felt really heavy now and my chest felt like it was made of lead. It's so cold…

I saw Robin look around for options out of the corner of my eye. In a moment, he came up with an idea. I felt him take off his cape. He then folded it into a large origami box, only it was too soft to stay up. He rummaged in his utility belt and took out one of his electric disks.

"W-what are you…?" I began, unable to comprehend what he was planning to do. My whole body suddenly felt like it turned to jelly.

"Watch," He simply said, flashing a small smile at me.

Robin then adjusted the disk's current. He placed it on top of his folded cape and, much to my surprise, it hardened. I never knew Robin's cape can do that…

"It's my specialized cape," Robin explained. "It's made up of a really dense and flexible metallic alloy. Stiffens up once you run a current through it. Just like the material in Batman's cape. Good thing I chose to wear it before we left the tower. Now to get this done…"

Robin swung my arms on his shoulders. "Sorry Raven, I really have to do this," He said. With that, he gently stood up and carried me on a piggyback ride. I gasped in surprise. He already carried me this way once, only then I was magically transformed into a little kid _and_ was fully dressed.

As Robin walked deeper into the cave, my body felt weaker and weaker. I momentarily glimpsed ripples on the ground in front of us. It was water. Robin stopped, knelt down, and scooped some of it on his makeshift container.

"This should be enough," He muttered, heading towards the bonfire with me clinging on his back.

As we reached the warm comfort of the fire, I felt Robin unlace the upper garb of his costume. He then slumped down cross-legged in front of the fire. To my astonishment yet again, he took off his shirt, sliced off a huge chunk of cloth from it, folded it, and dipped it in the icy water.

"What… do y-you think… you're doing?…" I asked with all the strength I could muster.

"I'm sorry about this Raven, but trust me, this is the only way I could cool down your fever right now," He said, loosening the coats that bound us. Before I could say or do anything, he lifted me up in front of him and sat me on his lap, wrapping us around the pair of coats yet again.

I was lost for words, literally. I wouldn't have expected him to do that, not even in a million years. Good thing my powers didn't work, or else I could have caused a cave-in. I was half-annoyed, and yet, why didn't I seem offended? Maybe because he was just doing this to save my life…

"Uh… let's just pretend that this one didn't happen, too," Robin said, quoting my words.

_You think you're funny, huh?_ I thought. If I had the energy, I would have nudged him again. Hard.

Strangely, if I had the energy, I would have laughed.

But I just tried to nod instead. The sharp pierce of the wet cloth hit my forehead. I felt his free arm wrap around my body. Even though my heart threatened to dive out of my chest, I felt… strangely comfortable this way.

I couldn't stop myself from leaning on Robin's shoulder. His warmth soothed my pain. His very presence made me feel secure. His breath on my neck felt… good. I gently closed my eyes…

What's with this happiness?

My mind kept repeating that last question until I finally drifted into deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, how'd you like it? This one's my personal fave. Don't worry, these two won't try anything _funny _on the next chapters.

Well, that's gonna be it for me right now... I'll update in a few days.


	6. Chapter 6 : Deep Blue Eyes

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

A/N: Okay guys update time... Here's the sixth chapter, and I personally think this is quite good. Hope you share my opinion though. I'll add four more chapters along with this. I actually add 5 chapters at a time. I'm sorry if you find it a bit short, but it's very eventful all the same. And don't worry RxR people, this story is RxR until the end. Enjoy...

Chapter 6

_Deep Blue Eyes_

(Robin)

Raven's been sleeping for what could have been hours now. She's still breathing heavily. I ran a hand on her forehead and smiled. Good. Her fever seems to be breaking down. I sighed, relieved.

I was beginning to worry about her again. I seemed to be doing that a lot ever since we defeated her father, Trigon. Of course! She's one of my closest friends, it's just normal…

I glanced at her. She's… smiling? I must be asleep. I tried pinching myself. No, I wasn't.

I held her closer to me, hugging her a bit tighter to keep her warm. The smile suited her. Her pale skin's so smooth, and her hair's so fragrant. She's so mesmerizing… I shook my head, mentally whacking myself for thinking things that I shouldn't. That was so unprofessional of me.

But still, I couldn't take her eyes off my mind. Those mysterious, deep blue eyes that seemed to take in the world. They were so sharp and delicate at the same time. I… love those eyes. It blends well with her smile…

I mentally whacked myself again. Why this all of a sudden? My brain must be half-frozen already.

I stroked Raven's hair. She stirred in her sleep. "You… really are so mesmerizing," I blurted out. I shook my head yet again. Stupid hormones! Sometimes I hated being a teenager.

"Don't… you dare… try anything funny…" Raven replied vehemently with a short yawn. My heart skipped a beat. Did I say that last sentence out loud?

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered, trying to act innocent. She didn't buy it. Wait. I didn't do anything!

She glared at me. It made me melt.

Those deep blue eyes. I… can't take mine off them. They seemed to soothe and sting me at the same time. The reason was a mystery to me…

"What?" Raven deadpanned. That snapped me back to reality. I looked away.

"Er… Nothing," I replied. I felt myself blush. _Blush?_

"Robin, you were staring," She said in her usual monotone. I gave her a glance and noticed that her face glowed pink. Must be because of her fever.

"It's… nothing, really," I said, sighing heavily. _Whew! _"Guess I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"Next time, just ask," Raven said dryly. I thought I saw the tiniest of smiles form on her lips for a split second there.

Then there was silence, an awfully long one. Raven shifted nervously on my lap. I could sense her uneasiness and confusion, though I didn't know how. Maybe I just expected that that's how she would feel. I sure felt the same way.

"Robin… why do you keep doing this?" Raven asked, breaking the silence. I glanced at her. Those deep blue eyes surveyed me again. They met mine. Her gaze, it wasn't fierce…

"Doing what?" I asked. _Don't look at me like that…_

"Why do you keep saving me?" She asked. I took note of the rise in the tone of her voice. Yeah, she actually used a tone. Maybe she really didn't feel that well…

I hesitated. I didn't know either. All I knew at that moment was how beautiful those eyes were… I absentmindedly moved my face closer to hers. I heard Raven gasp, feeling her breath close to mine. It felt good…

I withdrew, snapping back to reality. Raven's eyes were wide with surprise. What am I doing?

'Why'd you stop?' I thought I heard her say. I glanced at her. 

"H-huh?" I stuttered. Raven looked even more surprised.

"I-I didn't say anything," She replied, shifting uneasily again.

We avoided each other's gaze for quite a while. Then she did something very unRaven-like. She wrapped her arms around mine, leaned her head on my cheek, closed her eyes and smiled. I silently wished for time to stop…

"Um… thanks anyway," She said. I smiled back and hugged her tighter.

I guess I wasn't feeling that well, either.

* * *

A/N: I thank the people who generously reviewed my work from the bottom of my heart. Hopefully what you said would help improve my writing skills. You rock guys!

Review Replies:

paprika90: Hey thanks. I do admit that those chapters were quite short and thus became a very big flaw. Hopefully, I'll try my best not to repeat it again. Yeah they will be rescued. This story will focus more on the realizations Robin and Raven have after the incident and the sacrifices they will make. There are a lot of plot twists and turns. Hope it doesn't beome predictable though.

Creative Spark: I'm glad you liked his role. Thank you so much for your appreciation. Robin's not the only one who'll be self sacrificial, you'll see.

Final Fight: Thanks again man. I'll keep your criticism in mind and I hope I don't make the same mistake twice. Anyway, I sent you a PM. Thanks. You rock!


	7. Chapter 7 : Salvation

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

A/N: This is a good one. Nice and long. I hope to make more of these in the future. Enjoy...

Chapter 7

_Salvation_

(Raven)

I felt really weird. And annoyed. Why'd I become all mushy around him all of a sudden? The worst part of it is that I actually… like it. It's as if my body reacts faster than my mind…

"Can't sleep?" Robin asked me. What the?… I had my eyes closed the whole time.

"How'd you know that I'm awake?" I asked back without opening my eyes.

"Dunno," He answered with a shrug. "I just felt it. Kinda like a wild guess. It's how I found you."

"You just _guessed_ where I was?" I pressed in disbelief. This wasn't possible. Unless this was a side-effect of our…

"…bond?" Robin finished my thought for me. I was gonna think 'mind-meld'. But that was so long ago…

I gave him a frown. "Oookay, as long as the side-effects of our 'bond' exists, don't go anywhere near my brain," I muttered grumpily. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" He teased.

I gave him a good nudge on the ribs. "Oof! Okay! Okay!"

I… smiled? It's annoying how I even surprise myself these past few hours, days, whatever. We had completely lost track of the time and date at this point.

"Smiling suits you," Robin said. I blushed, he chuckled.

I gave him a deadly glare. He winced.

"Stop it with that look already," Robin said, smiling sheepishly. He then made a face. "I'm half dead, see?"

"Do you want a busted rib this time?" I asked, fighting down another smile.

"C'mon! Have mercy on the poor masked guy," Robin joked, smirking.

For a moment, our eyes met. I quickly broke my gaze. I must've looked like an idiot. Sure felt like one. Still, I couldn't help but notice how cheerful he was. It didn't exactly occur to me that he had a funny side. I… liked it. I think I like him. No, not just like. I…

Robin! Are you there? Please respond!

Robin's communicator startled us both. If we answered it now, the others might think we did something we shouldn't. Without thinking, I pushed Robin's head down the coats and answered the communicator.

"Raven here," I droned. Starfire's face appeared on the screen.

"Raven! It is truly wonderful to see you are well!" Starfire exclaimed, her face literally welling up with joy. "Are you injured?"

"Just a bump on the head Starfire, I'll be fine," I replied dryly. Starfire clapped her hands giddily.

"Glorious!" She exclaimed. "We are currently tracking the location you are situated in. We shall do the picking up once we get the fix."

"Uh, right," I simply said. Luckily, I was one of the few who could easily comprehend what Starfire says.

"Uhm… where is Robin?" Starfire asked. My heart skipped a beat.

"Well, he's… uh… sleeping," I muttered. She'll totally go crazy if she found out…

"Very well," Starfire replied, convinced. "Please inform him of my call. We shall see you in the near future."

"Right," I simply said. The communicator went blank. I suddenly remembered one tiny detail, and it was the most important of all…

Starfire and Robin are a couple.

Robin's head popped back out. Another emotion crept inside me. It felt like someone just stabbed a huge sword deep into my heart. I couldn't stand it…

"Raven what di-… Are you okay?" Robin asked. He had a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," I lied, hoping he wouldn't be able to notice. Why did I let myself forget? Starfire was almost a sister to me… "They're coming to get us."

"Raven…"

"I-I think my clothes are dry enough," I said, cutting him off. With that I pulled away one of the fur coats and stood up. "I should get dressed. You should too."

I could feel Robin's concern grow when he turned away. As I slowly put on my clothes, I felt tears well up my face. How could I be so stupid? What was I thinking?

Why does it hurt so much?

The soft swish of my cloak and the ruffle of the fur coat served as a signal that I was done. Robin turned to look at me, his cape and torn shirt back on. I determinedly avoided his gaze. There was a long, deafening silence.

For quite a while both of us didn't move. I just stood there on the opposite side of the bonfire. I put the hood of my cloak over my head. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want him to know that I was crying over something so stupid…

I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I brushed it away.

"Robin, I want you to forget everything that happened during our stay here," I said fiercely. "Everything that I've said and done. I don't want to remember any of it. Neither should you."

Robin didn't respond. The sound of engines resonated from the cave's mouth. I spotted the familiar silhouette of a tall, red-haired girl outside.

"If you care about our friendship, just do it," I added. I knew by now that he noticed I was crying…

"Robin!" Starfire greeted from the cave's mouth. She hastily flew towards Robin and flung herself on him. "I am… delighted to see that you are okay!"

I turned on my heel and walked away, keeping my mind as thoughtless as possible. I didn't need this. Not now. Not ever.

Why did you have to be so nice to me?

"Hey Rae," Cyborg greeted. "You alright?"

"Super," I answered dryly. "Can we go now?"


	8. Chapter 8 : Guilt

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

A/N: Okay... Hope you find this a good one. If the characters seem to be a bit off, it's because Robin and Raven aren't exactly acting like their normal selves. The other Titans will get affected by this, more or less. Enjoy...

Chapter 8

_Guilt_

(Robin)

It was almost dark when we reached the tower. I never noticed how badly my body hurt until now. I slumped down on my bed and tried to take in what Cyborg explained to me on our trip home.

Turns out Slade's weather controlling super-weapon wasn't a machine at all. It was a bio-engineered creature that he forced Dr. Chang to create. A mind control chip implanted on its brain kept in check. According to Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire distracted both Slade and the creature long enough for him to disrupt the mind control chip. The result was it became self aware, turning on Slade in a matter of moments.

'_The way that thing kicked Slade's butt, I'd say he'd be down for a few years, if he survived,'_ I remembered Cyborg say. _'It didn't just kick his butt, it gave him a good thrashing!'_

Slade's survived similar situations before, but it seemed that my mind didn't have any concern for him at the moment.

Why did Raven act that way?

Why do I keep thinking about her?

I shifted on my bed. Has it only been three hours since we got stuck on that cave?

I felt the tear on my shirt. For I moment I thought of the cave… of Raven… I shook my head, stood up and put on a new one. If she wanted me to forget it, then I will. It seemed really hard though.

Why does the thought of forgetting it make me feel so sad?

My stomach growled. That's right, I didn't have anything to eat since… then. I got up and walked briskly out of my room.

As I made my way to the living room, I came across Starfire. A smile formed on her face when she noticed me. I smiled back.

"Oh Robin!" She said excitedly. "I have been worried about your safety when you were gone. You are okay now, yes?"

"Yeah Star, I am," I said, placing my arm around her shoulder. "I'm… really hungry though."

"Come, Robin," She replied, wrapping her arm around my waist. "We shall fetch you a meal of your liking!"

"That sounds good Star," I said.

We reached the living room. Beast Boy must be out in the city again. Cyborg must be recharging his power cell. Raven was surely in her room. As I expected, it was relatively empty except…

Raven instinctively looked up to see who entered the living room. For a fleeting second our eyes met. She hastily turned her attention back to her book. A sharp pang of guilt gnawed at my chest.

I suddenly lost my appetite.

I continued looking at her. Now I know why she wanted to forget. Why she acted that way. It's because of this. Of my relationship with Starfire. How could I be so heartless? How could I hurt her like this? Why did I even made her hope?…

I hung my head. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was. I wanted to at least ease her pain… It was all my fault. Mine and mine alone…

For the very first time in my life, I felt weak.

"…Robin?" Starfire asked, a concerned look on her face.

That snapped me back to reality. "Uh… yeah Star?" I asked. She was holding a box of leftover pizza open in front of me. The slices seemed to have assorted toppings on them.

"I was asking you on what you would like to consume," Starfire said. "Then you did not seem to be yourself. Is something wrong?"

I cleared my throat. "No, I'm… fine," I lied. "I'm… not hungry."

"Whazzup y'all!" Cyborg called out from behind. "The Chrome Dome is back online!"

I chose not to say anything.

"Hey man!" Cyborg greeted, laying a hand on my shoulder. "How're you doing?"

"Super," I answered, brushing his hand away. "I… need to be alone."

With that I hastily went out of the living area and headed straight to my room.

"Hold up, what's gotten into him?" I heard Cyborg ask Starfire from a distance.

* * *

A/N: Well, yeah Robin used a bit of Raven's sarcasm in the end of this chapter, but it's purely unintentional. Hope you liked it. Thenext two chapters will be up after this. 


	9. Chapter 9 : Midnight

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

A/N: Yep. I decided to use the other Titans' point of view. I'm gonna need it to progress through the story and I plan to use every single one of them. (not including the Titans East and the other honorary Titans of course)Enjoy...

Chapter 9

_Midnight_

(Cyborg)

What's up with this? First up, Robin acts all Raven-like and blew us off (he even gave Star the cold-shoulder), next thing I knew, Raven's… losing? In a chess game? With me?

This day just gets more whacked out by the moment.

I eyed Raven. Was this the top of her game? Of course not. She should've wiped the floor with me by now. This game would be my third victory if she lost again. But she really didn't seem to lose on purpose. Her eyes looked empty.

I watched as Raven placed her queen directly on my bishop's line of fire, unprotected.

"Check," she droned absentmindedly.

"That's it, I give up," I said, laying down my king. "Mind telling me what's up with you?"

She didn't answer. I've always looked at her like this little sister I never had. I've always been older, but then there were times that she seemed to just act more mature. This time though, she reminded me a lot like a confused child.

"What's wrong Rae?" I asked her again.

"N-nothing," She answered. I was unconvinced. "We haven't finished the game yet, why did you…?"

"Because I think you're not yourself," I said, giving her a concerned look. "You've not exactly acted normal since we got back home. C'mon Rae, you know you can trust me."

"It's really nothing, Cyborg," She said. What I saw next was the most surprising thing she had ever done.

She smiled. It was the saddest smile I've ever seen…

_She'll open up when she's ready, _I told myself. With that I stood up and gave out a great big yawn.

"Just remember Rae, we're your family, and we'll always be here for you," I said, ruffling her hair like I would a little girl's. "If you need me, don't hesitate to call."

With one last reassuring smile at Raven, I then set off to sleep.

Damn! I can't believe my luck! Shouldn't have let Beast Boy play his stupid Mega Monkeys 3 on my computer! I had to repair and reprogram the whole thing!

I heaved a huge sigh. _Almost done, _I thought. I glanced at the screen built on my arm. It was already half past one in the morning. _Now I'm finally gonna get some sleep._

The light beep made me smile. The screen now displayed: 100 Complete. "Alright! Now to catch some z's!" I exclaimed.

My stomach growled. "Oh, man!"

I hate staying up late, especially when I'm up workin' on something. It _always_ makes me hungry.

I stood up and flipped a console open. A huge menu popped out of its screen. I pressed the button labeled 'snacks.' A tiny portion of the wall next to it slid open and I peered in.

Empty. Man, now I _really _hate staying up late!

I switched the console off and the containment unit slid shut. _I gotta grab something out of the fridge, _I thought as I crept out of my room.

As I approached the living room, I thought I heard sobbing coming from it. From a distance, I glimpsed a silhouette of a person running at top speed towards the opposite direction. Who could be up at this hour? As I drew even closer, my question was answered.

It was Robin, and he's crying his eyes out.

Did I mention that this day's really whacked out?


	10. Chapter 10 : Raven's Sacrifice

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

A/N: Okay... This is a pretty juicy chapter if you ask me. This is one of the greatest turning points in the story. Don't worry, it's still RxR. Enjoy...

Chapter 10

_Raven's Sacrifice_

(Robin)

I couldn't sleep.

Her face, it haunted me. Her expression, I never expected to see her that way. I never knew I did so much damage. That look, I caused it…

I gave her pain. So much pain.

Those deep blue eyes that I like so much, they were hollow. Her dry humor, her sarcasm, all of it, they're long gone. It was like I sapped her soul. She seemed so much like an empty shell…

The walls of my room were closing in on me. It felt like hell…

I got up and decided to watch something. I had to do something to clear my mind. Hoping there was something good enough playing, I silently stalked the corridors that led to the living room. I walked in…

I never expected to see Raven awake. When I went in she was by the window, staring into the darkness of the midnight sky. The book she held glinted in the moonlight. With that look on her face, I guess she was just as surprised as me.

For a good long while I stood there glued to place. I had wanted so much to talk to her a while ago, and now I can't seem to do it. She stared at me, shook her head, then went back to contemplating…

"Uh… Hi," She said simply. She had her back to me.

"H-hey," I replied nervously. With all the strength I could muster, I tried to walk towards her. I found myself standing next to her moments later. "Can't sleep?"

Raven replied with a slight nod. It felt really awkward. Guilt seeped into me again. Seeing her in so much pain like this…

"So, how's your head feeling?" I asked, trying my best to sound professional. Somehow I knew it was no use.

"It's fine," She replied, still determinedly avoiding to look at me. "Only trouble it's causing is it still blocks my powers. Can't meditate. How about your ear?"

"It's okay," I answered back. This is so hard… "It still stings sometimes… A-am I bothering you?"

Raven didn't answer. I glanced at her. She had her eyes closed. Stupid question. Of course I'm bothering her. It's my fault after all…

"Stop blaming yourself, Robin," Raven said. I was slowly getting used to the fact that she and I can sometimes know what each other thinks or feels. "It's not your fault." _'Not entirely.'_

"But I'm still to blame if you…"

"Look Robin," Raven began, cutting me off. She glared at me. I winced. Her eyes looked so pretty, even when she's angry. "All you did was save me. You almost always look out for me, and I should thank you for that. We're friends, I guess that's just normal. It's just me who thought… Nevermind."

A very disturbing silence hung over us. Was it just her? Then why do I keep feeling this way?

"I-its getting late," Raven said, breaking the silence. "I'd better go to bed…"

With that, she turned around and started walking away, gently enveloping the book in her arms. There's just one way to know for sure…

"Wait," I said before she could leave. "There's… just one thing I need to find out."

Raven stopped walking. I slowly approached her, feeling my heart beat madly in my chest. When I was directly behind Raven, I gently wrapped my arms around her. She hung her head. Moments later, she spun around and returned my embrace. The book she was carrying landed on the floor with a light thud.

"I-I'm sorry," I said. It was then that I knew. I had already fallen in love with Raven. I didn't know when I started feeling this way. It felt like a whole boulder just crushed me…

Raven suddenly broke down into tears. She buried her face deeper into me, hugging me tighter. Then she suddenly beat hard on my chest, breaking away from our embrace. I knew it was wrong. I'm still with Starfire. But why did it feel so right?…

"W-what do you want from me?…" Raven asked. She looked up to me with those deep blue eyes, streaming with tears. They scanned mine, desperately searching for an answer. Unfortunately, I honestly had none to give…

"Nothing's changed, and it'll stay that way," She said fiercely in between sobs. "We're friends…" _'Just friends…' _

Raven turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could. I could still hear her faint sobs coming from the corridors of the tower. I knelt down and picked up the book she dropped. My heart felt like it was smashed into tiny pieces. As I got up to leave, I noticed the other person waiting for me outside.

It was Cyborg.

"Whoa, Robin," He said in surprise, a concerned look was on his face. "Mind telling me what this is all about?"

"It doesn't matter… not anymore," I replied, my mask soaked with tears. Cyborg looked surprised. I didn't even realize that I was crying. "It's… probably better that you don't mention this to anyone…"

Cyborg gave me a nod. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I hung my head, still drowned in my own tears.

"I-I should probably get some sleep," I said, wiping my face with my glove.

With that, I turned to go, feeling a million times more depressed than I already was.

* * *

A/N: Alright, this is the last chapter that I'll post for now. Hope you guys liked my update. I'm gonna wait for your reviews. Your opinion counts. Rock on!


	11. Chapter 11 : Something Amiss

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

A/N: Alright! Update time! Sorry it took long enough... Now here's the deal, this takes place a month after the incident. Robin's all moody (he's turned into a total hothead), Raven's very absentminded(she has a habit of spacing out every now and then), and the other Titans are flipping out by this. This isn't exactly one of the best chapters, but I hope you like it all the same. I think I'll post two to three other chapters along with this. Enjoy. (Review replies are down below. smiles)

P.S. Oh, and the rating M went down to T, just to be safe.

Chapter 11

_Something Amiss_

A month seemed to fly by almost instantly inside the tower. Everything seemed almost normal. Beast Boy and Cyborg were noisily playing the new Gamestation 3. Starfire watched them, having taken a seat between the two. Raven was at the coffee table, sipping her usual herbal tea while reading a book. Lastly, Robin was fixing breakfast at the kitchen because it was his turn to that day.

"Excuse me please," Starfire said, as she hastily flew away towards the bathroom.

Robin flipped and tossed five pancakes up in the air, jumped up and caught them using their respective plates, then hurled them at the table, all of them sliding neatly into place. Five pieces of forks hit their mark as his feet met the ground.

"Titans, breakfast," Robin called out absentmindedly from the counter.

Raven got up first in response, her eyes still glued to her trusty book as she approached the table. Beast Boy and Cyborg just yelled "In a minute!" in unison.

That's when it happened.

Raven was already halfway through her pancake when she reached out for the syrup. She felt her hand graze over a familiar gloved hand instead. For a moment both of them stared at each other. Raven gasped. She pulled away her hand at the very same time Robin did.

"GAAAAAAaaaaaahhhh—oof!" yelled Beast Boy as he practically reached the ceiling before landing headfirst on the sofa.

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy eyed the kitchen table. Raven appeared to have turned away from it and was reading her book upside-down. Robin was engulfing pancakes as fast as he could, occasionally choking over the vast amount he puts into his mouth.

Beast Boy scratched his head. He and Cyborg exchanged glances and shrugged. Robin and Raven acted all weird around each other these past two weeks. All three of them (even Starfire) seemed to notice this.

Something was amiss, and not one of them could tell what it was.

As the pair of them walked toward the kitchen table to eat, Starfire zoomed into the room. "Pancakes! What a glorious way to start the day!" She exclaimed happily.

But Starfire's enthusiasm was not meant to last. It was by far one of the weirdest breakfasts they had together. An unknown tension seemed to have laid down on them again. None of them spoke a word while they ate.

Each of the other three Titans had a whole bunch of questions that they wanted to ask Robin or Raven. Not once did they ever pluck up the courage to. It was either Robin was too moody or Raven was too self-absorbed to be approachable enough to talk to. The result was that they all got silent whenever they huddled together, whether in missions or during meals.

"So, uh, dudes," It was Beast Boy who broke the silence. He nervously scratched his chin. "It's, like, a nice day today, and, um, don't you guys wanna go for a walk, maybe… in the park?"

"That is a great idea!" Starfire exclaimed, clasping Robin's arm in a hug and shook him vigorously. "Right Robin?"

"I dunno," Robin replied, clutching his head due to the force of Starfire's shaking. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Raven inch away…

Robin slowly got up, earning the stares of Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire. He pondered to himself while dumping the dishes on the sink. A familiar feeling of emptiness had sunk into his system.

"But… why do you seem uncertain Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I've got some things to take care of," He said simply. "I think I'll just stay in the tower."

"But…" Beast Boy began

"I _said_ I'll _stay_!" Robin snapped.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances again then shrugged.

"Suit yourself, man," Cyborg said, eyeing him. "You didn't need to raise your voice, you know."

"Yeah dude, you could at least lighten up," Beast Boy added, scratching his head.

Robin just continued washing the dishes and said nothing.

_She's always close to me, but she's so far away_, Robin thought as he stole one last glance at Raven._ None of you would ever understand how I feel…_

* * *

A/N: This chapter felt pretty lame to me... Oh well. The next chapters are good though. I'm sorry for making this scenario a month after the first one. Well, its because I needed a clean slate to work on. Thanks for bearing with me. I shall await your generous reviews.

Review Replies!

Happy Mooing Octopus: Yoh, thanks for reading and reviewing my work! I'm sorry, I'm kinda a newbie at ratings. Hehe. Wasn't sure how to rate it at first because of the slight ecchi in earlier chapters. Thanks a lot for your time. I'm gonna wait for your update on your story. I'll review it, I promise.

TheLon3Wolf8986: Hey thanks! You really think it's that great? Okay then, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next ones just as well. Thanks for your review. I'll pay a visit to your stories, and make a review. See ya!

Creative Spark: Hey there! Oh yeah, the title... Raven did sacrifice something, but it was more for Starfire. The next chapter would explain it further. Thanks for reading my story!

ravenroth00: Thanks. See ya!


	12. Chapter 12 : A Sad Story

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

A/N: Alright! For a short summary, this chapter focuses more on Raven and Starfire's friendship. Enjoy...

Chapter 12

_A Sad Story_

(Starfire)

It was a glorious day indeed! The earth sun shone perfectly over the green blades of grass. The horizon of the park was a joyous sight to behold. Other humans were happily running around and making merry.

I observed Cyborg and Beast Boy (in the form of a gorilla) engage in the wrestle of the arms. Both of them seemed to be in much discomfort. This may be because they are both so strong.

"Booya!" Cyborg exclaimed, flexing his cybernetic muscles. "I'm the man!"

"Awww you just lucked out!" Beast Boy retorted.

"No I didn't! You're just a bad loser you little grass stain!"

"Care for a rematch chrome dome! That's if you're not scared…"

"Oh you are on!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy continued in much of the calling of names and the wrestling of arms, to which Beast Boy has not yet claimed a victory. Cyborg seemed to 'wipe Beast Boy on the floor' as he would say. I giggled on their very amusing antics.

Perhaps I had over exaggerated when I had said the day to be glorious.

Although Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their time of the lives, I had not yet taken Robin off my mind. He seemed to change because of the incident. I have never seen him so… unhappy before. He does not enjoy almost everything anymore. I can see him smile, but the smile itself seemed to be very similar to his mask.

It was like an object that he wears on his face.

Due to observation, he did not only behave strangely, he also seemed to be distant to me. It is as if he is doing the edging away…

Maybe I have done something wrong. I shall apologize at once when we return home.

I saw Raven sitting alone up in the branch of a tree. She has also seemed to be different since that incident. She seems much more silent and does not tell the sarcastic comments as frequent as she used to. I flew up beside her. She did not seem to be busy meditating or reading her book. It lay untouched on her lap. She tilted her head slightly when she noticed my presence.

"Raven?…" I asked with most uncertainty.

"Oh… Hey," She replied in her usual monotone, brushing her face with her wrist.

"I have observed you… contemplate for quite some time," I said, fidgeting. "I do not wish to intrude, but I grew concerned."

"That's alright Starfire," she said without looking at me.

"Um… do you wish to talk about something?…" I asked her.

Raven looked at me. For the first time I saw her eyes, I observed a certain sadness in them. Raven almost never lets her emotions loose, not even that. Right now, I seem to be so affected by her despair that I myself seemed to drown in them. If I am feeling this way just by looking at her, then she must burden a vastly greater scale of unpleasantness.

"I-it's nothing… really," Raven said, observing a butterfly that flew by. It then perched on a small branch beside her. "There's just this story I read in a book that I can't get out of my head…" She seemed to hesitate.

"Please continue," I said, sitting in front of Raven. She looked up at me.

"There were two girls, Kaori and Razelle," She continued, holding out her hand to the butterfly, which hopped on it and slowly flapped its wings. "Each one's personality is the exact opposite of the other. Kaori was outspoken and cheerful, but Razelle was timid and silent. But even so, they were best friends. They could tell each other almost everything."

I shifted on the branch to listen closely. Raven let the butterfly flutter away. "They grew up in an orphanage together, these two, along with their other friends. The cheerful Kaori was drawn really close to another one of their childhood friends, Richter. He's a smart, good-looking, and protective sort of guy.

"Now Richter here had a rough childhood. More than enough to scar him for life. He remembered his mother and father get killed right in front of him at a young age. Then he was homeless for almost a year. Fortunately, he was adopted by a very rich aristocrat who lived in a mansion not far from the orphanage.

"Richter and Kaori eventually became a couple," Raven wrapped her arms around herself as she said this. "Razelle looked at both of them as best friends, but she didn't notice that she fell in love with Richter as time passed by…

"They shared many moments together. He understood her when nobody else did, and she did the same. He was always there for her. Even when her real father came to ruin her life, he kept her safe and never lost hope. Richter saved Razelle so many times. He even saved her from herself…"

Raven stopped. She had hung her head. "What has happened next?" I asked, feeling deeply moved by the story.

"Razelle's love and concern for Kaori won," Raven answered, burying her face in her knees. "Once she realized how she felt about Richter, she thought it would eventually destroy her best friend's happy life. She loved him with all her heart, but still she chose to stay behind the sidelines. Even though watching them ate her inside and out…"

"That is a… such a sad story Raven…" I said, wiping away tears that flowed down my cheeks.

Raven stayed silent. I observed her with much concern. I may still be new to most of the earthly ways, but I am not even close to being dumb or naïve. Maybe she did not notice it, but I already knew what she was telling me, and I know what I have to do. I know Raven that well.

I gave Raven a light hug, which she did not resist to.

"Tell me, Starfire…" Raven began in a weak monotone. "Did Razelle do the right thing?"

"I do not know Raven," I said, stroking her hair. Raven was always more of a sister to me than Blackfire could ever be… "I honestly do not know…"

But I will find out, I promise.

"I do know, however, that Razelle is noble, trustworthy and a very good friend."

* * *

A/N: I know, the three names suck big time. Hehe. I hope I got Starfire's character just right, though. I'm always up for preserving all of the character's personalities in this story and all of my other future stories. I'll wait for your generous reviews. Feel free to comment on my flaws. Thanks. 


	13. Chapter 13 : Letting Go

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

A/N: Okay now... For this chapter's short summary: Robin sits on the roof alone when the other Titans get home. Starfire then approaches him to talk to him about something. Read to find out. Enjoy...

Chapter 13

_Letting Go_

(Robin)

I sighed. A cool breeze swept my face as I sat on the rooftop. Night slowly crept upon the twilight sky. It has always been like this since then. I'm not one to complain. All I could do is to silently continue to drown in my pain. It's my fault after all…

I heard the distant sliding of the Titans Tower's front doors. They must be home. She must be home too…

_Maybe she had a great time, _I thought. Why wouldn't she? I wasn't there hugging Starfire in front of her all the time. _That would be good…_

I really wanted to see her smile again. It would make me feel so happy if she's okay…

She's just gone through hell and back this month because of me. She sure is a very strong girl. That's why I… love her so much…

This sucks big time. All I can do is watch her suffer…

I heard the door of the rooftop open, then close after a long moment. The person who entered seemed to hesitate. Sadly, it wasn't Raven. I could have been able to sense her if it was.

"Robin?…" called the familiar voice of Starfire. "Have I… come at a bad time?"

"No… not at all…" I lied, without looking up.

She sat down next to me and stared at the sky. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that she was rocking back forth on her place, hugging her legs. I must have been hard on her too. Now that was really unfair of me. I had already broken the heart of the girl I love. I should be human enough not to break Starfire's…

"You're awfully quiet," I observed, still looking at the sky.

"I was just thinking," Starfire began. I felt her gaze turn to me. "…Raven has told me a story that she read in a book, and I cannot seem to take it off my mind."

"Oh…" I simply said. It wasn't like Starfire to beat around the bush. "Is something bothering you?"

"A tiny portion of it concerns me," Starfire said, looking back up into the sky. "But the most of it concerns you."

I knew this was gonna come up between us sooner or later. I haven't exactly been Mr. Sunshine towards the others, especially to Starfire. I decided not to answer.

"I wish to help you Robin, and I believe I can," Starfire said, looking down. "If you just let me, I might be able to understand your pain…"

_Nobody can understand my pain, _I thought.

"I know what you are going through Robin," She said, looking at me again. "And I do not wish to be… the cause of your unhappiness."

I looked at her. How could she possibly know? "W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"I do not believe that I am still the object of your affections," Starfire said, her face very serious, and yet she didn't seem to be angry at all. "Am I correct?"

I didn't answer. What should I do, break another heart again? Nice going, Richard. All you can manage to pull off is to ruin someone else's life…

"Robin?" She asked again. A concerned look was on her face.

"I don't want to hurt you Star," I said, running a hand on my hair.

"And do you really consider that I would be happy to continue seeing you like this?"

"…No."

"Robin, I already knew that this day would come," Starfire said, brushing away hair from her eyes. "Ever since Raven's sixteenth birthday, I have started to notice your sudden attachment to her. Back then, I thought it was just because of your concern as the team leader. But when we learned of her father, the Trigon, and defeated him, and even when we traveled across the planet to do battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, I slowly realized how wrong I was. The two of you seemed to just get closer and closer…"

Her eyes welled up with tears, but she just brushed them away. "Star…" I said. My heart sank. "I'm sorry…"

"It is okay," She said truthfully, giving me a small smile. Starfire almost never lies. I guess it's part of her nature. "There is no need for apologies, Robin. I have no right to stop how you feel. Now I ask you, do you love Raven more than a friend or a family member?"

I didn't answer. How could I? The truth would break her heart into a million pieces. As if I didn't feel guilty enough already…

"I need to hear this from your own mouth Robin," She pressed on. "Do not be afraid. I will not get angry. Do you or do you not?"

"…Yes… I think I do…" I finally said. "No. I know I do. I know I love Raven with all that I am…"

Star smiled at me. I know it hurt her, but she still could find the strength to smile and mean it. "You see Robin. It is not that hard, once you choose to get it out."

"Well, what about you?" I asked her, a concerned look on my face. "I know that I hurt you…"

"It does not matter Robin," She said, obviously fighting back tears. "I have once heard a human passage. 'If you love someone, you have to learn to let him go.' I believe in this, because I love you…"

With that, she finally broke down into tears. I put a comforting arm on her shoulder, not exactly knowing what to say next. In what seemed to be an hour, she finally calmed down.

"Thanks Star," I simply said, taking my arm off her shoulder.

"You are most welcome Robin," She said. "I have one question left. Can I ask you this?"

"Fire away," I replied.

"In the early part of when we were 'together,' did you… love me too?" She asked.

"Yes Star, I did," I said, smiling at her. "I'm sorry I had a change of heart…"

"Do not apologize Robin," She said, smiling back. "From now on, I wish to be your best friend."

"Then we'll be the best of friends 'til the end," I answered. "I promise."

"Glorious!" She said clapping her hands. "I shall prepare a traditional Tamaranean dish to commemorate this wondrous occasion!"

With that, she flew into the rooftop exit. I continued to study the now dark sky.

Starfire's one hell of a strong girl too, and I'll praise her forever for that.

* * *

A/N: Hey there... I think that wasn't so bad, was it? Oh yeah, I think this'll be the last update for now. I've got another chapter up, but I still gotta fix it while working on another chapter. Thanks for your time. I hope you enjoyed the story. I shall await your generous reviews. See yah! 


	14. Chapter 14 : Jealousy

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

A/N: Whoa... tons of reviews... Thanx a lot guys. I really appreciate that you love my work. Really. I also got aflame, but its not of concern. My review replies will be posted down there. -points- Hehe.. Anyways.. A little summary of this chapter would be:

Beast Boy notices that things are slowly going back to normal. Robin, however, seemed to act a little weird around BB and Rae. (sorry, this summary sucked) Anyway, read and find out. Enjoy...

Chapter 14

_Jealousy_

(Beast Boy)

I flipped madly on the Gamestation 3's controller. The other day, it felt like we were waiting for some bomb to explode, seriously. But today, the air seemed to be a whole lot lighter. What's more is that Raven and Robin seems to be back to their normal selves. Which is good, right?

Speaking of Robin, he's totally kicking my butt in a video game at the moment.

"Dude! You can't do that!" I exclaimed as Robin's fighter gave mine a drop kick from hell.

"I can and I did," Robin said arrogantly, smirking.

"Oh yeah? Wait till you see this!" I said as I made my fighter do a flying roundhouse kick.

"Good one, but not good enough!" Robin exclaimed as his fighter caught the leg of mine in mid-air. "C'mon, show me what you've got Beast Boy!"

The game ended with Robin's fighter finishing mine off with his special move, the five-star burning fist. "HAHA!" he cackled merrily. Oh man… I don't know if it's a good thing he's back to normal. The dude's impossible…

"That's it, I give up…" I said with a scowl.

"Already?" Robin said with a long face.

"Dude, you've been winning against me for, like, since I woke up," I said, a bit grudgingly. "Give me a break…"

Robin then turned to Cyborg. "Wanna go a few rounds tin can?"

"Oh you are on, bird brain!" Cyborg shot back, grabbing the controller.

"Boys," Raven muttered under her book. I saw Robin smile.

I couldn't quite place it, but I swear, there's still something going on between Robin and Raven that we don't know. Star seems to have an idea about it though… I smirked. Maybe Raven tried some kind of hypnotism on Robin when they were stranded. Hmmmm…

I looked around the room. It's turned back into the living room that I missed so much. Starfire's feeding Silkie with a Tamaranean meal she cooked herself. Raven's reading her book, a mug of her usual herbal tea on the table in front of her. Lastly, Robin and Cyborg are duking it out on the Gamestation 3. Finally, my real home sweet home…

I sure wish Terra were here with us…

I shook my head. There isn't anything to worry about. She already chose to let me know that she remembered everything. I should take it slow. It's only a matter of time until I can convince her to come back to the tower.

**SCREET! SCREET! SCREET!**

I guess the alarm was bound to sound anytime soon. There's always a lowlife who needs a good thrashing almost everyday. All of our eyes met at the same time.

"Let's go," Robin said, and in an instant, we were off.

* * *

"Titans, GO!" 

After Robin's signature phrase, I morphed into a lion then lunged at the idiot closest to me, Control Freak. Fortunately for him, he was able to dodge out of the way just in time.

"Nyahahahaha! Missed me!" He snorted as he bounced away.

Punk Rocket zoomed in for an attack. He took a swing at me in mid-air, but missed. Laughing madly, he landed in front of me and slipped on his guitar.

"The Teen Titans! My biggest fans!" He exclaimed, making a stance. "This is for all of you out there! Let's turn on the volume!"

Punk Rocket strummed hard. The force of the sound waves sent me, along with Raven and Starfire, crashing into the nearest wall. The sound was too intense. As Punk Rocket went crazy with his guitar, all three of us were left kneeling and clutching our ears.

"Sure you have the sonic, but do you have the boom?" Cyborg taunted.

Robin came out of nowhere. He dashed at full speed towards us and did a nice somersault, throwing a flurry of disks in mid-air. When Robin was out of range, Cyborg blasted the disks, causing them to explode right in Punk Rocket's face. The villain went flying, inevitably hitting an innocent streetlight. He was out cold, his guitar reduced to pieces.

"Sweet move!" I exclaimed. Robin and Cyborg's Sonic Boom attack always looked cool.

"My! My! That was a showstopper!" Mumbo Jumbo mocked from behind. "Now for the next act. The show must go on!"

Mumbo held out his hat and waved his wand over it. A flock of doves suddenly materialized out of it. They flew directly above us, bombarding us with… explosive dung! Robin lunged at Raven, grabbing her out of the way of an extremely large one. Guess Mumbo still has that little grudge on Raven.

"You alright?" Robin asked her.

"Y-yeah, thanks," She replied. Robin was still cradling her in his arms. "Um, you can put me down now."

"Oh… sorry," Robin said, putting her back on her feet. She immediately summoned a barrier of dark energy around us.

Mumbo was still cackling madly. Starfire looked at me and I gave her a nod. After I transformed into an Armadillo, she grabbed me like I were a starbolt, poised to strike. Raven made a small opening on the barrier, then Star threw me at full force towards Mumbo. Seeing that he was unable to react in time, I morphed into a tiger then gave his wand a swing. My paw hit its mark, snapping the wand in two.

"My magic!" Mumbo exclaimed as the doves disappeared and he changed back to his normal form.

I looked around. Cyborg and Starfire were taking on Control Freak, while Robin's engaged in a vicious one on one with Katarou. We took down two of them and now the other Titans were taking care of two more. There were originally five of them, so that left us with…

I heard Raven's yelp of pain. I spun around to see that Dr. Light had just blasted her with one of his light rays. Instinctively, I caught her before she hit the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robin gape at us. However, his hesitation had its toll. Katarou hit him with a great swing of his staff, sending him flying.

"Robin!" Raven gasped, quickly getting up and zooming towards his direction.

Robin was enveloped in dark energy. Slowly but surely, Raven lowered him to the ground. He seemed to look pissed off.

"You okay?" Raven asked him.

"I'm fine!" He snapped, hastily going back to action.

Raven hesitated for a moment. "This has gone on long enough," She muttered, fury burning in her eyes. "Azarath. Metrion. ZINTHOS!"

Suddenly, Raven raised her hand and released a powerful blast of dark energy towards Katarou, sending him flying right through a solid, brick wall. She then turned her attention to Dr. Light. Terrified by the expression on Raven's face, he tried to run away, but was roughly bound by large sewer pipes instead. Lastly, Raven raised a hand towards Control Freak's direction. She closed the palm of her hand violently, making the remote explode in his hands.

My jaw dropped. Cyborg and Starfire stared at Raven. Robin was the only one who didn't seem to be awestruck by what Raven did. How could he not be?

"Whoa…" was the only response that I can muster.

* * *

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. It was about 4:45 pm, and the hooligans in question were now counting stars in jail. "Dudes, that was the coolest butt kicking session ever! We hadn't done that well since… when, exactly?" 

"Doesn't matter BB," Cyborg said, ruffling my hair. "Punk Rocket, Control Freak, Mumbo Jumbo, Katarou and Dr. Light, all nabbed in record time!"

"And Raven was sooooo cool," I ranted on, giving Raven a great big bear hug.

"Quit it," Raven said fiercely, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Good work Titans, that was one heck of a---" Robin stopped in mid sentence when he glanced at us. "Well, I didn't know this was a mushy moment."

"What?" Raven said as she pushed me away. She looked as puzzled as I was.

"Nevermind!" Robin said grumpily, walking up the stairs.

When Robin faded out of sight, I glanced at Raven. She didn't seem angry, but she did look like she was bothered by Robin's comment.

"What's with him?" I asked her.

Raven chose to ignore me. With one swift swish of her cloak, she went up the stairs after Robin.

And here I thought she was weird.

* * *

"No." 

"C'mon Raven!" I said. "You didn't even hear what it was yet!"

"I _said_ no," Raven shot back.

"Ah! But now I have no choice but to give you the tickle therapy!" I said, mimicking Mumbo's tone.

But before I even laid a finger on her…

"OOF!"

Raven gave me a good knuckle sandwich, making me fall on my butt. Then she focused her attention back to her book.

"How sweet," Robin taunted from behind us.

Not a good idea. Raven shut her book violently, stood up, and gave Robin a very deadly glare. Robin, surprisingly, returned it.

"What is wrong with you!" She retorted, the couch practically flying around, narrowly missing Cyborg's head.

"Oh nothing," Robin snapped back. He looked livid. "Just watching someone sharing her time in a way that _we_ couldn't…"

"There _is _no_ we!" _Raven shot back, cutting him off. Some of the lights in the living room exploded. Starfire gave out a small yelp of surprise. "Just _you _and _me. _Got it!"

"Yes ma'am!" Robin taunted, doing a mock salute.

"Dudes, you two have serious issues," I said, standing up and smiling sheepishly.

"SHUT UP!" Robin and Raven yelled at me in unison, making me fall on my butt yet again. Random objects flew in every direction.

With one final glare at each other, both of them exited the living room. Robin stormed through the door, while Raven phased into the ground.

There was a moment of silence. Our jaws dropped. All three of us looked at each other then at the chaotic state the living room was in.

"Uh, did I miss something?" I asked, standing up and massaging the chin Raven punched.

"I think they are merely stressed out," Starfire said with a smile.

They sure didn't look anywhere near tired at all.

* * *

A/N: Ooookay, if your askin', Raven still has no idea that Robin and Star broke up, and so does the other Titans. I'm still struggling for an idea on how the others would know, or how Star would tell them. A suggestion would be useful... Anyway, this is the only update for today. The story's getting a little tricky, so I'm actually spending more time erasing lines than typing them. Thanks for all your support. 

Review replies!

Creative Spark: Nah its cool. I understand. Thanks a million for reading my story all the way! Hope to see ya again!

Tecna: I'm totally againstCharacter bashing... Hehe... So I can safely say that I will NEVER do that in any of my future fics. If truth be told, Starfire kinda reminds me of Rem Saverem of Trigun. Thanx amillion that you liked it. Hope that I don't disappoint you in my future fics.

switchfoot13: Hey thanx man! I really appreciate that... By the way, are you, by any chance, a Filipino? Just askin'.. Hehehe...

Mutiliated Bliss: Hey thanx for adding my two fics in your C2! I hope you liked this update. Sadly, this is the last chapter I have up, and classes are gonna start tomorrow... Geez... Oh well.. I shall make in the haste to do the next chapter. Hehe..

paprika90: Hey thanks! You're questions gave me so many ideas for the story... Hehehe.. Thank you, your review helped me a lot. Anyway, thanks for the compliment about the POVs. I don't know if I'm gonna use the other three Titans once only. Would you like them to have comeback narrations?

watergoddess08: Thank you so much.. I'm kinda running out of words to say.. Hehe..

Anonymous guy1: Hey man, I would have listened to you if only you had logged in and gave me an intelligent and sensible review. I take criticism, not flames.

Anonymous guy2: Guess you didn't like my story. Thanks for reading anyway.

TheLon3Wolf8986: Hey man! Thanx for the generous compliments. And don't worry, your word always counts. Thanks a million man!

Raven42431: Hey thanx for saying that! I really appreciate what you said. Hope you enjoy the next chapters of the story. See ya!

P.S. Whew, I guess that's all. Anyway, It'd be hard for me to update from now on because my classes are about to start, so I hope you'd bear with me. And special thanks to those who reviewed my other fic.Thanks and see ya!


	15. Chapter 15 : Sweet Nothings

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

A/N: Okay. This one's for the road! I read your reviews and was deeply moved by them, so I finished this chapter up in record time! Really had the urge to post it before the day ended, and it's all because the reviewers liked my work so much. It's the longest chapter I finished in the shortest time. Review replies are down below. Enjoy!

Note: This is a two part chapter that uses both Robin and Raven's POV. Just so you don't get confused, these two happened almost at the same time. I made this to show the readers the different feelings and thoughts of both Robin and Raven in that scene.

Chapter 15

_Sweet Nothings_

(Robin)

I entered the access codes on the control panel of the Titans Tower's huge front doors. The screen displayed 'Access Granted,' then the doors noisily slid open. I hastily slipped through them, clutching the small present I fetched from a store in Jump City a while ago.

After successfully getting in, I pressed a button on another control panel to close the doors. The security system turned on automatically. Sure hope the others didn't notice that I sneaked out.

I stalked the hallways of the tower, cautiously looking around for any sign of the others. The destination, my room. I didn't need anyone seeing me, or else they would definitely ask what this was.

Before I decided passing through the living room door, I gave it a slight peek. I saw the other three Titans cleaning up the mess Raven stirred up because of our fight.

_Sorry guys,_ I thought, a pang of guilt creeping up at me.

I made a silent dash towards the stairs. Once there, I cautiously crept up to my room. As the door slid closed behind me, I heaved a great sigh of relief. Had to thank Batman for that one. It's during times like this that I'm just glad he trained me.

If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have become Robin and formed the Teen Titans in the first place.

I sank down on my bed and gave the present a good long stare. It was wrapped in red and green, a golden lace tied on it. Why'd I even use this color scheme anyway?

I took out the card inside the little envelope attached to the present, massaging my chin while I approached my desk. _What should I write? _I asked myself as I slumped down on the chair.

A few cheesy lines entered my head, and I had to shake it off, massaging my temple irritably. Suddenly, my mind strayed to our fight a while back. Finally having an idea on what to say, I scribbled something on the card, folded it, then placed it back inside the envelope. I glanced at my digital wall clock.

9:15 pm. Good. She's still awake.

I felt rather confident when I was walking towards Raven's room, but when I reached her doorstep, my knees seemed to buckle. It was only then that I noticed that I absentmindedly grabbed the book she dropped not so long ago.

I was staring blankly at her door when…

"Leave me alone! Just stop it! Stop it! Stop it! STOP!"

Without even thinking, I knocked on her door. What could possibly be happening to her?

"Raven?" I called out, worry gnawing at my chest. "Are… you okay?"

"I'm fine," Raven answered back monotonously. "Go away."

"I… um… heard you scream," I tried pointing out. "I just got concerned. And I… ah… just wanted to…"

I cleared my throat and hung my head. Why am I acting like an idiot? Her door slid slightly open. I noticed her take a little peek through the small hole. I didn't even know that I was fidgeting…

"You wanted to what?" She shot at me, obviously looking annoyed. I couldn't help but wince.

"I… um… just wanted to give this back to you," I said, holding out the hand carrying her book. "You sort of dropped it when, you know…"

"Um… Thanks," Raven said. I felt her irritation soothe up a bit. She opened the door fully to get the book. She's so beautiful…

A few good minutes were spent on us staring at each other. The silence was killing me…

"So… um…" I stammered. "I think that's all…" What am I doing?…

"Y-yeah," She answered back. "Oh and Robin, keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Sometimes you let them slip too," I countered. Yeah she did. That's why I can sometimes still hear her thoughts. Maybe her meditation isn't going that well.

"Whatever," She deadpanned, letting the door slide shut.

I hung my head. Maybe this isn't just because of our recent fight. Maybe I already ruined our friendship. I did break her heart. How could I even expect that there's still a chance that she'll like me after that?… Wait… Why does it feel that she's still by the door?…

'_I'm… sorry Raven, for everything I've done to hurt you…'_ I thought, directing it to her.

Well, that's it. I knelt down and placed the present right before her doorstep. Giving her bedroom door one last glance, I started to walk away…

'_Don't drown in self pity, Robin…' _I heard her think. _'I… forgave you already.'_

I stopped dead in my tracks. A smile automatically formed on my face. Suddenly I felt… her smile. That smile I missed so much. _I _made that smile. The only regret that I felt right now is that I couldn't see it with my own two eyes.

'_Thanks…' _I answered back through thought.

With that I walked off towards my room. It turned out okay. I think she still doesn't know that Star and I broke up, but Star said she'd be the one to talk to Raven about it. One thought lingered in my mind as I approached my doorstep.

There still might be hope after all…

* * *

(Raven)

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos…"

It's no use. I couldn't focus on meditation whenever I get bothered by something about him. I gave up, slumping grumpily on my bed. I wasn't mad at him anymore for yelling at me without a reason, but it still confused me. I glanced at my alarm clock. 9:15 pm huh.

Was he actually… jealous?

No. It's just my wishful thinking. Starfire loves him, and he loves her back. How could he possibly love someone like me?

_Are you sure it's Starfire he loves?_ A voice in my head asked. 

Yeah I am. Just look at how they're all over each other everyday. What was I thinking when I let myself sit on his lap wearing nothing but underwear…

_Jealousy doesn't take you anywhere, _the voice advised.

I know that, and I don't do _jealous._ I must be looking for excuses to hate him or something. But somehow, I don't seem to find any. I shifted on my bed.

_Don't lie to yourself anymore, Raven, _The voice went on. _Just accept that you love him, and you're hoping he loves you back._

I wish this voice in my head would just stop. I shifted on my bed again uneasily, burying my head under a pillow. This is just leading me into more confusion. I shouldn't love him. I shouldn't take him away from Starfire. I'd rather die than hurt one of my closest friends…

_Just say it, Raven, _The voice ranted. _It'll be easy. Just tell yourself that you love him…_

"Leave me alone!" I screamed to no one, clasping my hands on my ears. "Just stop it! Stop it! Stop it! STOP!"

Sudden knocks on the door in rapid succession startled me. But that's not all…

"Raven?" called the familiar voice of Robin from outside. "Are… you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered back in my usual dry tone. "Go away."

"I… um… heard you scream," Robin pointed out. "I just got concerned. And I… ah… just wanted to…"

I shook my head. What's he up to? I stood up, walked towards the door, and slid it open, just big enough for me to take a peek. Robin was fidgeting, and had both his arms behind his back.

"You wanted to what?" I deadpanned, giving him what I hoped was a blank look. He winced.

"I… um… just wanted to give this back to you," Robin said, holding out one hand to reveal the object he kept hidden behind him. It was my missing book. "You sort of dropped it when, you know…"

"Um… Thanks," I said, feeling myself blush. I opened the door fully to get the book, and to talk to him properly. Good thing I had my hood on.

A few good minutes were spent on us staring at each other. I really hate awkward situations like this.

"So… um…" He stammered. "I think that's all…" _'What am I doing?…'_

"Y-yeah," I answered. "Oh and Robin, keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Sometimes you let them slip too," He said.

"Whatever," I shot back sarcastically, letting the door slide shut.

I turned around and considered slumping back on my bed, but thought better of it. Instead I leaned on my bedroom door. I expected to hear footsteps getting weaker as Robin left, but silence was in its place. I knew he's still there, and I think he knows I'm still near the door.

'_I'm… sorry Raven, for everything I've done to hurt you…'_ I heard him think.

I gasped. So, he's still been blaming himself all this time. He shouldn't… Footsteps started to echo outside my doorstep.

'_Don't drown in self pity, Robin…' _I thought, directing it to him. _'I… forgave you already.'_

The footsteps stopped for a moment. I felt his smile. I couldn't help but smile myself. For some reason I wanted to rush outside and give him a hug. I had to mentally hit myself hard and shake my head just to tear that thought out of my mind.

'_Thanks…' _he thought back.

With that I heard him stalk off into the dark hallways of the tower. I sighed, deciding to get a cup of tea. I suddenly remembered breaking my own mug due to my anger a while ago. Oh well… Maybe I could just borrow Starfire's. She wouldn't mind.

I counted thirty seconds before I opened up my door just to be sure that I wouldn't run into Robin outside. But as the door slid open…

I stared at the little package someone left outside my bedroom doorstep. There, carefully wrapped in red and green, with a golden lace tied on it, was a present. I picked it up and snatched the letter, instantly recognizing Robin's loopy handwriting. It read:

_To Raven,_

_Well, this is a little peace offering I got for you. I know it's not much, but I really hope you like it, though. Besides, I really think you'll be needing this now._

_It's my little way of saying I'm sorry, for yelling at you this afternoon, and for all the hurt I've put you through ever since that incident. I hope you can still forgive me, because I really would rather die than hurt you. You know that._

_I really hope I didn't totally destroy our friendship this afternoon._

_Robin_

_P.S. I'd really love to see you using this._

I tore open the little gift to reveal a box wrapped in newspaper. I rolled my eyes. It was so up Robin's alley to hang a person in suspense like this. Finally, I decided to rip away the newspaper and open the box.

It revealed a dark blue mug. An almost exact replica of my soul self was painted in shiny metallic black on it. Underneath the painted raven, I saw my name carefully engraved in loopy letters. I sighed and hung my head.

'_Why does he always have to be so sweet?' _was the last thought I had before I went to the kitchen to pour me some herbal tea.

* * *

A/N: Okay... Hope you readers liked it. I was actually smiling when I was writing this up. Hehe. It was a really fun chapter. Hope you think the same way. For a preview, the next chapters would contain more developments in Robin and Raven's relationship, as well as those untold details, such as Robin and Star breaking up, would be revealed. I'm thinking if it would be good to reveal what really happened in the cave, but I don't see how I could make fit in the story. Anyway, I honestly do not know when I'm gonna update next, so please bear with me. Thanks. I humbly await your generous reviews.

Review Replies!

Queen Rae: Thanks! Hehe. Anyway, I think I'm gonna keep those ideas in mind and try if it's gonna work in the story. I promise to update as soon as I can. Thanks a million!

happy mooing octopus: Hey, thanks for the compliment! And don't worry, I didn't have a hard time with the ratings. I'd love to see your updates in your story! I just don't know when I'll be able to login again. Ahehehe... Anyways, thanks a million for reading, reviewing and enjoying my work. See ya!

watergoddess08: Well, I've always seen Beast Boy to have a certain level of intelligence too (it's somewhat revealed in season 5). Guess he's just a real goofy person to me. And he has a knack of stringing up really wrong conclusions. Thanks for the criticism, I do think Beast Boy might've been a little bit off. I sincerely apologize for that. Oh and hey, thanks for the compliment about the fight. Hehe! Thanks a million! I hope I do better in the following chapters! See ya!

Creative Spark: Your idea is noted and stored in my mind. Hehe. That's a good one. I'll try to make it fit in the story. Trial and error is the key... Hehehe.. Anyways, Im glad you like my work so much. I'll try to update ASAP!

Moving Mountains: Hey thanks for the compliment! Hehe. Don't worry, they're about to get really happy soon. As soon as some things get straightened out. Hehe. Thanks a million for reading my piece! See ya!


	16. Chapter 16 : Revelations

by: RioN VhEnTeUnO

A/N: Oh yeah! It's a miracle I got to update! You see, our phone line got cut off because of financial reason. Damn... Oh well... This, actually, is a very nice chapter. I used Starfire and Cyborg to narrate, and I hope it fixes up some gaps in the story. I put my all into this one. Hope you enjoy...

P.S.: Thanks for the tons of reviews! I forever thank the generosity of the people in FFN!

Chapter 16

_Revelations_

(Starfire)

I took off the towel that was previously wrapped around my head and sat in front of the mirror on my drawer. Picking up the comb and giving it a soft run on my head, I observed that my hair was now only a bit damp. I smiled.

Nothing compares to a traditional human shower after cleaning up the messy living room. It keeps one refreshed and renewed!

The request that Robin had asked of me earlier trailed on in my mind again…

I stood up. I believe this is the right time for me to tell Raven about the breaking-up Robin and I have done. But how should I approach her?

While still combing my hair, I floated out of my room and took the nearest path towards my destination. I was thinking of a good excuse to talk to her along the way. Once the door of Raven was in front of me, I immediately gave it a series of light knocks.

Moments later, Raven peered out through the little hole she opened on her door. She had her hood on, so I did not know if she was upset or not.

"Raven?" I asked nervously. "I… wish to do the hanging out with you. We have not done this for a very long time now. Is it okay?"

Raven hesitated, then finally opened up the door to its full extent. She heaved out a sigh.

"Am I bothering you in any way?" I asked cautiously. She shook her head.

"No Starfire, it's alright," She said, giving out a sigh. "Come in."

I have entered her room several times before. Not much has changed since then. It still had a somewhat of the gloom in it. I believe the correct earth term would be 'shady.' She sat down on her bed and motioned for me to do the same. I sat down facing her.

"Okay," she began, taking off her hood and eyeing me suspiciously. "Is there some kind of holiday that I'm supposed to remember?"

"Ah… yes!" I answered, smiling in a 'sheepish' way. "Today is… Thrakk Gnorl, the Tamaranean festival of… doing the hanging out with your friends who are girls!"

"Riiight," Raven said, raising an eyebrow. "I think you already used that one up when you were trying to hide Silkie in your room."

"Oh…" I had hung my head. I really do not do well in the making of excuses. "Truthfully… I do wish to just spend time with you Raven. Perhaps to talk, or to join you in meditation?"

She considered me for a moment. "Meditation would be nice."

Raven levitated slowly towards the vacant area in front of her bed, crossing her legs in mid-air. I floated beside her and did the same.

"Focus," I watched as Raven closed her eyes. I smiled then closed mine. "Find your center…"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos…"

For what I think to be a full twenty minutes, we have succumbed into deep meditation. I have almost forgotten what I came here to do. I opened my left eye and peered at Raven.

"Um… Raven…" I began, clearing my throat. She stopped reciting the mantra. "I also came to tell you that…"

I paused. Raven also opened an eye to look at me. She was always quite irritable when her meditation gets interrupted. "Tell me what, exactly?"

"I wish to tell you…" I continued. "…that I have done the breaking-up with Robin."

"WHAT!" Raven exclaimed in surprise. She noisily fell down on the floor. A pair of glass orbs from the shelf exploded. "W-why?"

"It is because I feel that Robin is in love with another," I said truthfully. Raven's eyes went wide with shock. "It is the right choice, yes?"

"I don't know Starfire…" she replied, sitting on the edge of her bed. She closed her eyes to contemplate.

"What is wrong?" I said, feeling concerned. "Did I say something that offended you?"

"No…" She answered. This was one of the rarest occasions that I see Raven showing emotions other than anger. She seems… confused. "…I-I'm sorry…"

"You do not have anything to apologize about Raven," I said, taking a seat beside her. "You have not done wrong."

She didn't reply. I put an arm around her and smiled. "Besides, I read that Kaori thinks Richter and Razelle are meant for each other."

She looked up at me. I smiled at her again and patted her back. I think she knows what I mean by now.

"Take care of Robin and be happy," I whispered on her ear as I embraced her. I directed my sight at Raven's alarm clock. It was 10:45 pm. "It is getting late and I am quite sleepy. I shall go to bed now, please."

With one last glance at her, I stood up, ready to leave. Raven stood up just the same time I did.

"Starfire… wait."

Raven gave me a gentle, heartfelt hug. It was the first time that she had ever hugged me. It felt strangely rewarding. I gave her a hug myself.

"Thanks…" She said simply.

"You are welcome," I answered back, giggling. "Now shall we both go to sleep?"

Raven gave me a nod. After we both said our good nights, I left her room. Aside from the day we defeated the Trigon, that was the only other time I have seen Raven so happy. I was very happy myself for that.

* * *

(Cyborg)

My eyes snapped open as my stomach churned. Oh man… I can't believe I forgot to eat dinner! After all that cleaning we did, I sure worked up one hell of an appetite. I got up from the metal slab I call my bed and glanced at the built-in clock on my wrist. 1:21 am. This sure is turning into a nasty habit.

Hope there's something left in the fridge…

I noisily exited my room, sporting a big yawn in the process. How the heck did I even miss dinner?

Ah, the living room was finally getting into my field of vision. I blinked. Was that a shadow of someone going in? It must be both my hunger and drowsiness playing tricks on my mind. I kept rubbing my human eye as I approached the living room door.

"Having trouble sleeping lately?" I heard faintly from the living room.

Ooookay.

There were voices. I wasn't hallucinating. Someone was still up. Can't believe my luck on catching people up this late. I can take a wild guess who it was, but it's always better to be sure. I peeked in.

"You should be getting some rest, you know," Robin said, walking towards the other person and sitting beside her.

Wait. Was that Raven? I pretty much expected it to be Starfire.

"I can tell you the same thing," she replied dryly. Yep, it's Raven alright.

Both of them fell silent. I swung my head back outside the living room. It's really obvious that these two had some issues that they had to work out alone. I guess I'm not getting my meal after all. I was turning to go when…

"…I'm sorry… for hurting you all this time," Robin said from inside the living room. "…for… acting the way I did in the cave…"

Now _that_ caught my attention. Eavesdropping isn't my thing, but tonight, my curiosity got the better of me. I just couldn't resist…

Cursing myself for giving in, I silently detached my hand and let it crawl inside the living room. I focused the lens and adjusted the sonic analyzer just in time for Raven's reply.

"You didn't do anything wrong," She said, looking up to him. "You had to take my clothes off. I was soaking wet, remember? I would have died if you didn't."

"A-Actually, I was talking about the part that I sat you on my lap…" Robin said, scratching his head in embarrassment. "You know, when I didn't have my shirt on and I hugged you and all…"

I watched both of them turn scarlet on the little screen in my arm. They looked away from each other for a moment. Awkward silence sank between them.

_Nosebleed!_ I thought absentmindedly.

**Clang!**

I automatically whacked myself on the head. Hard. What the hell am I thinking! This is Raven I'm messin' with! My lil-sis-I-didn't-have Raven! I brought my eyes back to the screen.

My little commotion seemed to have broken the silence for them. Luckily, both of them seemed to think that it was just a figment of their imagination. Probably thanks to the late hour.

"Well, I was still in my underwear, wasn't I?" Raven joked. They both chuckled. She _joked _**and**_ laughed! _Oh man! I must be asleep! Then again, I wasn't. "You just did that to cool down my fever, Robin. Thank you for respecting my… well…"

Another silence yet again. This catch is turning into one big fish. I watched as both of them shifted uneasily on their seats, embarrassment obvious on their faces.

"Starfire told me all about it Robin," Raven said, breaking the silence.

"About what?" He asked.

"Your break-up," Raven answered, eyes narrowing.

Say what?

My circuits must be thrashed. First I heard them talk about being all cuddly in a cave, all alone, with little clothes on. Second, I heard Raven joke about it and laugh, and surprisingly, Robin's still alive. Now I just heard that Robin and Starfire broke up.

Broke up!

And Robin's not anywhere near sad!

I checked the status of my spy hand. They're all green. So what I'm getting is real…

"Dude, what're you up to?" a green goblin suddenly asked me, materializing out of nowhere.

"GAAAAA---mff!" I yelled, cuffing my other hand on my mouth.

It was Beast Boy. Where the hell did he come from? Scared the living daylights out of me…

"Shhh. Zip it you little grass stain!" I whispered. My other hand crept back towards me. I screwed it into place. Playtime's over.

"What's up?" He asked. He then noticed that there was someone inside the living room. "Who's in there?"

"You don't need to know!" I whispered harshly, pinning Beast Boy down so that he couldn't peek inside.

"Dude! Ger'off me!" Beast Boy said in a muffled voice.

"Shut up! You're gonna get us busted!" I replied. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We've been planning to ask you that ourselves."

Too late.

I turned around to see two sets of angry eyes drilling a hole in my titanium body armor. Man were they angry…

"I… uh… just went out to get a snack, that's all!" I answered, smiling sheepishly. By their unchanged expressions, I'm guessing they're unconvinced. "Oh c'mon! You know how I get during midnight! Then I came across this grass stain over here…"

I held up Beast Boy, who was still struggling to break free from my grip. One of my hands was wrapped across his face, covering his mouth. The scapegoat plan didn't work. The glare still rooted on their faces meant only one thing.

Run!

"Man, look at the time!" I exclaimed, getting ready to dash at full speed. "I really need to go to my room and recharge my batteries!"

Okay, I just remembered my long forgotten hunger, but chose to ignore it yet again. Between that and dying a probably gruesome death, what would you choose?

I ran the fastest I could towards my room, with Beast Boy still trapped in my grip.

* * *

Review Replies!

Ravenwouldplaylax: Thanks a lot for that. Hehe. Your review has inspired me to use the other Titans' POV more often. Thanks and hope to see your review again!

Happy Mooing Octopus: Oh hey thanx! Hope to see your updates soon. I'm really looking forward for that. And good look with your studies. See yah and take care!

Queen Rae: Thanks! Actually that (chapter 15) was the chapter that got me stumped. I was almost out of ideas to be honest... Then the idea of using simultaneous POVs hit me, and it opened up fresh new ideas for the next chapters. Thanks again. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Anonymous Dude: Yeah I will! Thanks!

Creative Spark: Why thank you! Hehe. I hope to get my next update up for you and the others ASAP..

watergoddess08: Thanks! Hehe... I really hope to update faster though... Sorry...

Final Fight: Hey thanks, and long time no see. Hehe.

TheLon3Wolf8986: Oh hey! No it wasn't a big deal. Thanks for reviewing and thoroughly supporting me pal. Hope to update as soon as I get the chance. And I don't mind you getting that from me. Heheheh!

switchfoot13: Oh thanks! I am deeply moved! Hehe

MutilatedBliss: I promise to update ASAP!

Tecna: Yeah thanks... I really am glad i pulled that one off. Hehe. See yah!

paprika90: Hehehe. Your review supported most of the ideas in this chapter. Thanks a bunch for that. I hope I didn't disappoint you on how itturned out though. Thanks for the compliments!

A/N: Ohkay... That's all... Oh well. I gotta get to school. I already got another chapter halfway done. The only real problem is going to a net cafe. Oh well... Wish me luck all the same...


	17. Chapter 17 : The Reason

_By: RioNVhEnTeUnO_

**Special Disclaimer: **I do not own the movie Daredevil.. Hehehe..

A/N: Whew! I got this one out, that's for sure! And I hope I didn't leave you guys hanging that long... It's getting awfully hard to update... Thanks for bearing with me. Enjoy!

Chapter 17

_The Reason_

(Robin)

Our glares trailed off once Cyborg and Beast Boy were out of sight. We didn't exactly know if they heard anything or not, but I guess we had come to an unspoken agreement that we'd deal with that in the morning.

I glanced at Raven. She heaved out a big yawn.

"Maybe you should go to sleep," I said. We hadn't exactly finished our conversation yet because of a huge interruption. I really wished we would though. But then again, she needs to rest…

Raven ignored me. Instead she walked towards the couch and gracefully sat down. The remote floated across the room then rested itself on her waiting hand. The TV flickered open. She then proceeded to flip through channels. Guess she still wanted to talk.

"Never took you for the romance movie type," I teased. I sat down next to her, noticing that a movie about two high school sweethearts caught her attention.

"Stopping to look at it isn't the same as liking it," She retorted in her usual monotone. I smirked as she started flipping channels again. "Besides, I won't be caught dead by anyone watching it in the wee hours of the night, with _you_."

"What's wrong with watching TV with me?" I asked, grabbing the remote from her hand and starting to flip channels myself.

She rolled her eyes and it made me smirked more. I remembered her mention that she knows Star and I broke up. She didn't exactly pursue the topic after we caught Cyborg snooping around. Still, something seems… different between us ever since she brought it up a while ago. For example, it's really getting hard to stop myself from gazing at her beautiful eyes…

"Oh right, this is so up your alley," she said sarcastically, staring blankly at the TV. It now displayed the movie, Daredevil. "Secret identities, running around on roofs… I can actually make a list on what movies you might like."

I looked at her and smiled. She raised an eyebrow at me. "What're you smiling at?" She asked.

"I… just missed that side of you, that's all," I answered truthfully. She blushed, and she didn't try to hide it. "I'm glad …"

We both fell silent, but this time it felt so comfortable. It hung over us for quite a long time. I flipped the channels and came across that romance movie again, our previous conversation long forgotten. I caught her stifling a yawn out of the corner of my eye.

"Thanks for the mug," She said suddenly. "I… really liked it."

"Glad to hear that," I said rather casually. I felt the temperature of my face rise. She smiled at me. "You know, I missed that too."

"Missed what?"

"Your smile," I answered, looking directly at her. She blushed even more. "It blends well with your eyes. Smiling really suits you."

I guess she didn't have an answer to that. We continued watching the TV in silence. Sometime when the two lovebirds on the screen were kissing, I gave her a glance. She looked really sleepy, but had her eyes still determinedly fixed on the screen.

"Watching a movie to the end means that you either like it or enjoyed it," I said matter-of-factly, trying to hide my smirk. "Especially when you're fighting off sleep just to continue watching it."

"That goes for you too," She answered dryly.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who denied liking romance movies," I teased, unable to hide the smirk.

"You're holding the remote," She pointed out.

"Well, you do have the freedom of grabbing it from me and flipping the channels—oof!"

A throw pillow from the couch was playfully whacked on my head. I tried to whack Raven back, but she blocked it with a barrier of dark energy in front of her.

"Cheater!" I muttered. She smirked.

"Just shut up and watch the movie," She answered, amusement evident in her voice.

I smiled and glanced back at the TV. Raven looks really happy. The two lovebirds onscreen were still entangled in each others arms, dreamily gazing at the starry night sky.

"I never really got an answer you know," Raven said, tucking back strands of hair behind her ear.

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"About why you keep saving me," She replied sternly. The memory of that moment made me blush furiously. She probably remembered it too, because she was now examining her boots, feigning innocence.

It was the same moment I attempted to, well, kiss her. Back then, I didn't know why I did it, but now I do. I didn't exactly know what made me restrain myself from kissing her now…

Why the heck can't I voice out how I feel? Am I… scared? No. Probably just nervous…

I pretended to get engrossed in watching. Raven sighed, probably thinking that I was trying to evade the topic again. The movie now displayed the pair watching the sunset together. I leaned back on the sofa, feeling the late hour take its toll on my consciousness. I expected her to ask me about it again, but she didn't.

I tried watching the TV. Who was I kidding? My mind's more focused on thinking of ways to tell her how I feel.

If only I could just give her a straight answer…

I really wish there were more instances that I'm alone with Raven like this. Maybe I'd have the guts to tell her the next time. This is so lame…

I fidgeted and massaged my forehead as the final scenes of the movie played. It was then that I noticed why Raven suddenly fell silent. She had already fallen asleep, her head lay on my shoulder. I could feel her warm breath slightly graze my neck. It felt so good…

I couldn't resist the urge to put an arm around her. It's so wonderful this way. She snuggled on my side and wrapped her arms around my waist. We stayed that way for about a minute or two, I didn't really know. If only I told her how I felt when she was still awake…

Finally deciding that Raven needed to have a proper rest, I stood up, placed an arm under her head and legs, then gently lifted her up. With Raven carefully cradled in my arms, I slowly walked off towards her room.

I never really knew when I started feeling this way. She was always the one who understands me better, and I always wanted to protect her, even if she didn't need it. My mind pondered on that thought as I worked my way through the dark hallways of the tower.

There is only one reason why I kept on saving her. One that I have been blind to for quite a long time now.

I opened the door to Raven's bedroom and slowly walked in, careful not to wake her up. I gently laid her on the bed, took off her cloak, then pulled the covers on her. Her simple yet radiant beauty emanated even more as she slept.

"The reason why I always save you Raven," I whispered in her ear. "…is because I love you, with all my heart."

I gently stroked her hair. Her alarm clock read 4:25 am. After another long moment of gazing at her peaceful form, I finally decided to stand up. I planted a kiss on her forehead before I turned to leave.

_Sweet dreams Raven, _was the last thought I had before I left the room, hanging her cloak on the stand by her bedroom door.

* * *

A/N: Whew, well that's that! Anyways, I'm running out of time... I don't have enough to post individual review replies so I'll just extend my thanks to **all** the generous people who gave me reviews. I'd lke to add special thanks to my girlfriend who continues to support meh **(I love you baby!)** and to these people: **TheLoneWolf8986, MutilatedBliss, Happy Mooing Octopus, ravenroth00, Final Fight, Moving Mountains, paprika90, Tecna, and Creative Spark;** for reading and reviewing my work ever since its early stages. You guys rock! I'd post the next chapter as soon as I can! Hope you liked this one as much as you liked the rest.


	18. Chapter 18 : Alone With You

_by: RioN VhEnTeUnO_

A/N: Ohkei... Update time boys and girls. This is the latest chapter I came up with and I haven't written the next one yet. I have a lot of time today so I can actually postindividual review replies.. Hehe. Anyways, thanks for reviewing my piece here. Hope you stay with it till the end. As usual, review replies are down there. Hehe. Enjoy...

Chapter 18

_Alone With You_

(Raven)

"…_**I love you, with all my heart," the voice said. It sounded so familiar, and yet I couldn't quite place who it is. "Sweet dreams, Raven…"**_

_**Those lines went on, over and over. Echoing through the hallways of the tower and flowing into the living room. The whispering seemed to come from the walls, the couch, the windows, the figures on the TV… everywhere.**_

_**I still couldn't find its source, no matter where I look…**_

_**Slowly the living room dissolved, the mysterious voice fading away with it. No! Don't go! I need to know… Is that you… Robin?**_

"_**I love you… Raven…"**_

Consciousness slowly crept up on me. Still half asleep, I tried to grab the pillow instinctively before it fell to the floor. Realizing that I was already awake, I rubbed my eyes and gave my alarm clock a glance.

11:35 am!

I blinked. I think I remember falling asleep on the couch. Then how'd I get to my room? And why'd I wake up this late?

I slowly got up, noticing that my cloak was hanging on the stand near the door. Robin was with me last night. He probably carried me to my room. I felt my face go hot at the thought.

I grabbed a towel from the drawer and went to the bathroom. The voice. Who was it? I kept on thinking about it while taking a shower. Maybe it _was_ Robin. It was a dream, wasn't it?

I stepped out of the bathroom, still drying my hair on a towel. This is practically the first time I woke up this late. It's actually quite surprising that nothing has come up yet. Since it was hot, I decided on putting on something else. I pulled open my drawer and scanned the contents. Finally, I grabbed a dark blue spaghetti strap top and pair of body hugging black shorts and put them on. After hastily putting on a pair of sandals, I opened the door…

…just in time to see Beast Boy creeping around in his civilian clothes.

I eyed at him, raising a questioning brow while still drying my hair. He was wearing a large purple shirt, with matching baggy cargo pants and a chain dangling on the side. The shirt had a black 'I'm with stupid' imprint on it with an arrow pointing left. He had a small backpack swung on him. He finally noticed me and gave me one of his infamous sheepish smiles.

"Oh! Hey Rae!" Beast Boy greeted, eyeing me while scratching the back of his head. "Nice outfit."

"Going somewhere?" I asked, ignoring his comment. His clothes clearly spoke that he's out for town with reasons other than a mission.

"I'm off to Murakami High!" He blurted out. "You know, that funky school near the outskirts of the city…"

"Since when did you go to school?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm not! Well, I'm kinda… meeting someone there…" He replied, fidgeting uneasily.

"Ooh. A _girlfriend_ huh?" I asked with a smirk.

Beast Boy blushed as much red as he can possibly get with his green skin. He started kicking on the ground nervously. It was really amusing to catch him off guard. Too bad it was so easy to do.

"G-gotta grab some drinks on the fridge," He stammered, turning on his heel. "Catch you later!"

"I was gonna get something there too, you know," I replied, still pretty pleased with myself.

"Oh."

It wasn't a long walk towards the living room. The unusually quiet scene that greeted me actually made me scratch my head. Aside from the two of us and Silkie crawling around, the room was practically deserted. At this hour of the day?

"Um… Where'd the others go?" I asked tentatively.

"Speedy was here a while ago," Beast Boy answered, rummaging for something in the fridge. "He said he entered Cy's T-car on some race thingy in Metropolis. Dude said he'll be back by nightfall."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," I remarked, rolling my eyes. "Where's Starfire?"

"She went with them," Beast Boy replied, still busy digging for something on the fridge. "Speedy had an extra ticket, and I had other plans so they took Star with them instead. A little forcefully if you ask me."

"And why is that?"

"Star hates Speedy," He answered. "Especially when he does this flirting thingy. Star only agreed to go because Cyborg asked her to."

"And Robin?" I asked automatically.

"I think he's in the gym," He answered without looking at me. He pulled a few more things out of the fridge and stuffed them in his bag before he finally got up. "Well dude, gotta run. Just tell Robin where I went. See ya!"

Beast Boy dashed out of the living room without another word. I sighed and looked around. For a moment I contented myself on watching Silkie wolf down one of Starfire's infamous puddings.

_He's in the gym, huh,_ I silently mused.

I flung the fridge open. Robin tended to bring only one bottle of water with him when he works out. He always forgets to take extras even though he knows he needs it. I sighed and grabbed a bottle of water and a Gatorade before flinging it back shut.

I've been alone with Robin before, so it's no big deal now, right? I couldn't help but wonder why it felt different this time as I made my way to the gym.

_

* * *

_

_Now this was unusual,_ I thought as I approached the gym door. It was really quiet. I was starting to think that even Robin wasn't home. It's not that I didn't like it if I'm in the tower by myself, but… I slid the gym door open.

Robin was there, but he wasn't doing what I was expecting him to do.

He silently sat there, cross legged in the center of the gym. I couldn't tell because of his mask, but it felt like he had his eyes closed. He was in his usual costume, only his shirt, gloves and cape weren't on. Sweat was trickling down his bare back.

The room was so quiet that the only sound one could hear was the faint creaking that the punching bag's chain produced. It was obvious that Robin had been working out, but is he… meditating?

"Good morning Raven," He suddenly greeted, looking up at me with a smile. "Wanna join in?"

"Didn't know meditation was your thing," I answered, walking up behind him. I knelt down and started wiping Robin's back with the towel I used to dry my hair, leaving the bottled drinks sprawled on the floor beside us.

"Thanks… but, uh… you really don't have to do that…" Robin stammered.

"Here," I shoved a bottle of Gatorade in his hands.

Robin was surprised, but opened it up all the same. He smiled at me again before he took a swig. A huge one. He finished it in a matter of moments, beaming at the empty bottle in his hand. I stared at him.

"Thanks," He said, turning to look at me. We both stood up. "That hit the spot. It's really thoughtful of you…"

"Are there social norms here that make it weird for me to give you a drink?" I asked sarcastically, my hands on my hips. "Besides, you always forget to bring extras."

I caught him surveying my choice of clothes. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Uh, nice… outfit Raven," Robin blurted out. It was eerily similar to Beast Boy's reaction a while ago.

"I didn't remember asking your opinion," I deadpanned, giving him a death glare.

He winced, waving his hands in mock surrender. Robin seems to be doing that quite a lot when I glare at him lately.

"Stop that already, I just think it's nice, that's all," He said truthfully, sporting a sheepish grin. "You are so gonna be the death of me…"

Silence sank between us. We just stood there, facing one another. I thought of a few things to say, but they seemed to escape my mind before I could even voice them out. I didn't realize that I was staring at his bare features. I shook my head, feeling the temperature in my face rise. Good thing he didn't notice.

"You feeling okay?" Robin asked. I gave him a glance and saw him looking at me. Although I could sense his concern, I've always wondered…

How would it feel to look him straight in the eye?

I don't know about the other Titans, but I've always wondered how Robin would look without the mask. I've had guesses on what eye color he has, and even though I've been in his mind, I respect him enough not to pry into all of his secrets. I only saw what he permitted me to. Robin did show me his true face inside my mind though, but it only flashed for a moment.

_I'd really love to see the real you,_ I thought.

'_You would?'_ He asked through my mind.

Robin smiled. Without another word, one hand reached behind his head and the other right above his ear, slowly pulling off his mask. He had his eyes closed for a moment after the mask came off. When he opened it, I felt my heart skip a beat…

His eyes were light blue. Almost the same color as mine…

I blinked. I didn't expect he'd do that. It really caught me off-guard. I absentmindedly took a step forward…

"Aaaa---oof!"

I tripped on something, making me lose my balance and fall. The realization of what happened hit me a split second after Robin caught me in his arms. I completely forgot that I left the extra bottle of water there…

"You should watch your step you know," Robin said with a cocky grin. I scowled at him.

"Whatever," I retorted, pulling myself together and straightening up.

Robin chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped, but that cocky grin didn't leave his face. Slowly, his grin turned into an amused smile. Oh, he's enjoying every second of this.

I sighed. "What now?"

"It's nothing, really," He said, a sparkle in his eyes. Or was that a glint? He moved closer to me. _Too_ close. He ran a hand down my cheek without taking his eyes off mine. I felt a very strong sensation sweep over me as he did that. The gym suddenly felt as hot as a huge furnace. "I just noticed how cute you are when you blush…"

"Robin… What're you…?"

Robin gently scooped up my hands into his. He slowly lowered his face closer to me, making me gape wide-eyed at him. My stomach did a somersault…

I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face…

His lips were now just millimeters away from mine. They were so… inviting. I couldn't stop myself. Maybe I didn't want to. I just felt so strongly attracted to them. I slowly closed my eyes…

**BANG!**

Robin practically jumped. His jaw dropped as he located the source of the commotion. I bit my lip. The large punching bag in the center of the gym exploded. Pieces of cloth and rubber flew in every direction and the whole gym was momentarily covered in a thick cloud of sand.

"Um… Sorry?" Great. I could just imagine how red I am right now. Then again, he did try to… well…

"Don't worry Raven, I'll clean it up," He replied apologetically. "It's my fault, really…"

"This'll be over in a minute if we work together," I pointed out, summoning a rather large vacuum cleaner and a dumpster sized trash disposal unit from the living room. The vacuum cleaner zoomed and landed in front of Robin, while I made the sand swirl around. "Use this and don't complain."

"You really are a cheat," He accused, eyeing the swirling sand grains.

Robin smiled at me. We started to work in silence. He turned the vacuum on and a loud whirring noise filled the room. I made the grains of sand gracefully fly into the waiting trash disposal. Robin used the vacuum to suck in the rest.

I caught him stealing glances at me, but I decided not to react. I'd be a hypocrite if I did, because I stole some glances of him myself. Couldn't help it…

"By the way, I caught Beast Boy sneaking out of the tower," I said dryly, making the grains dance around me before I directed them towards the trash. They glinted beautifully in the sunlight. "He said he's gonna meet someone in some high school. Probably Terra again. Thought you ought to know…"

Robin sighed heavily then shook his head. Still, I thought I saw him smirk. "So that means it's just us here today?"

"Y-yeah…" I answered. My stomach did another somersault.

The last traces of sand were either sucked up by the vacuum or went zooming into the trash disposal unit. Robin switched the noisy vacuum off, wiping his brow.

"Well, that's the last of it," Robin said, dusting off specs of sand on his pants. Thanks to my powers, I didn't get dirty at all. "Time to hit the shower…"

Robin picked up the vacuum and swung the rest of his uniform on his shoulder. With the trash disposal unit in tow, he looked at me and smiled. I raised an eyebrow at him, making him smile even more.

"Watch your step Raven," He teased, winking at me. The strong, familiar sensation swept through me again. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, you know."

_Do you admit that you love him now?_ The familiar nagging voice of my subconscious mind challenged.

I found myself staring dumbly at Robin. I shook my head, then tried my best to give him another death glare. Unfortunately, it turned out to be nothing but a frown.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, looking me straight in the eyes. This time, his concern was visible because he wasn't wearing his mask.

"I'm fine," I said in what I hoped was a monotonous voice, avoiding his eyes. "Just need to meditate…"

"You do that," Robin said, his face a shade of pink. "I'll just take a little shower. Let's just… um… eat lunch together. Since it's only the two of us here today."

Without another word from both of us, he turned and left the gym. I silently followed him moments after. My gaze never left him until he was out of sight.

_Okay, I give up, _I thought, a smile forming on my lips. _I guess I really do love him…_

Come to think of it, it feels… really good to be alone with him. I've always been comfortable in his company. Maybe this _could_ work out, him and me.

It isn't gonna hurt to try, wouldn't it?

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. This one's really nice and long, the way it should be. Hope it didn't turn out too fluffy though. There are only a handful of chapters left until this fic ends. Well hope you enjoyed reading though. I'd make more fics, that is if I don't get too busy. And I'd like to thank all those generous reviewers out there. You guys rock!

Review Replies:

MutilatedBliss: Hehe. Hope you liked this new one. See ya next update.

Tecna: Thanks a million friend! -mimicks Starfire-Heh. Hope I didn't make you wait that long. I do plan to add a little more bickers in the next chapter.

paprika90: To tell you the truth, I really liked doing chapter 17 a lot because of that and the simple sweetness it had. The only disappointment it brought me was that it was rather, well, short compared to other chaps. Thanks for reviewing!

TheLon3Wolf8986: That's no biggie man. I'm having a pretty hard time accessing the net myself. Thanks for the compliments. And by the way, do you have chapter 5 up already? Can't seem to open it on my browser.

WiccanWitch14: Have mercy! -smiles- Don't worry I'll try to update faster. Nice to hear that I made you like cute things. Heh. Just joking. Thanks a lot for your reviews and for reading my work.

Anon. Guy: Hey thanks! I'm really... flattered by that. Hope you like the way I'm gonna end the fic!

Happy Mooing Octopus: Thanks for your continuous support! Hehe. It's really nice to know that you like my work a lot. I find yours really cool too. Heh. I'll continue to read your work. I find that it's getting interesting!

WaterBender101: I don't think I have writing powers, but thanks for the compliment. Heh. Hope you like this next chapter. You rock man!

Rinoa120: Yoh, thanks for the compliment. I'm kinda lost for words at the moment. Heh. See ya around.


	19. Chapter 19 : Confessions

_by: RioNVhEnTeUnO_

A/N: Okay, first up I'd like to apologize for taking this long. Schoolwork's getting really heavy these days and I really don't have a choice. I'm sooooo sorry. Anyways, I've posted this and it may be the second to tha last chapter. Heh.. I'm planning for the last chapter to be a really long one. Oh and as usual, review replies are down there. -points- Please R&R. Enjoy...

Chapter 19

_Confessions_

Raven daintily moved her rook forward as Robin savagely attacked his slice of pizza. The way he was munching on it clearly showed the fact that he was starving. She, on the other hand, hadn't even tried to grab a slice yet. It gave him the impression that she was thoroughly enjoying kicking his ass in chess.

She watched as Robin moved his knight. It was one of the four officials he had left; the others were another knight and a rook. Both sides were queenless, courtesy of Robin, who snatched the opportunity to capture Raven's queen with his even though it had the risk of getting captured itself.

"Aren't you hungry?" Robin asked, eyeing her over the chessboard.

"Um… huh?" She murmured absently, moving a bishop to block his advancing pawn.

"I'll take that as a no," He muttered, heaving out a sigh.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. She suddenly grabbed a slice, took a tiny bite, then looked at him as she chewed on it. "Happy now?"

Robin smirked as he moved his other knight, making Raven shake her head. Without another word, she moved her rook beside Robin's king. Gaping in horror, he smacked his forehead then directed his gaze at Raven, who was just returning his smirk.

"Checkmate."

Raven was starting to levitate the pieces off the board when Robin's eyes bored into her. She shot him an equally intense glare.

"What?"

"I want a rematch," Robin demanded, snatching up some of the chess pieces in mid-air. Raven sighed.

"You don't know when to quit don't you," Raven muttered, successfully recovering the pieces he was able to snatch. "I beat you seven times in a row and you still wanna play."

"You chickening out?" Robin mocked, watching Raven fold the chessboard.

"I'm not some kind of over competitive hothead like you," She retorted, nibbling on the pizza she was eating before letting it rest inside the pizza box.

Robin shrugged as he watched the chessboard zoom back into its proper place under the living room table. As he slumped down the couch and started munching on another slice, Raven made her way into the kitchen to pour herself more tea. She emerged from it later, taking a seat beside Robin; her mug absent. She carried two glasses of water instead.

"I thought you want more tea," Robin murmured, his mouth halfway through ingesting pizza.

"I do," Raven began, eyeing her companion suspiciously. "But someone thought it was okay to drink it all without telling me."

"Can't blame me," Robin said, finishing his third slice of pizza. "I was walking in the kitchen thirsty as hell, so it caught my attention. And then…"

Robin mimed chugging the tea down his throat, rubbed his stomach, then let out a satisfied 'ah.' Raven rolled her eyes, fighting back a chuckle. Well, she did succeed at that, but was unable to suppress the slight smile that appeared momentarily on her face.

To her dismay, it didn't go unnoticed.

Robin smiled warmly at Raven, making her blush. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if he was seriously considering telling her some kind of top secret information. She watched as he fidgeted before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"Uh… Raven," He began, clearing his throat. "I'm… sorry 'bout trying to, well…"

Robin trailed off and Raven chose not to say anything. She chewed up the last pieces of the pizza slice she was eating instead. The thought of him trying to kiss her strayed back into her mind, making the temperature of her face rise again. It rose so much more when she felt his soft hand touch hers. As if they had minds of their own accord, her fingers laced with his.

"Listen... uh… I didn't really mean to act like that," Robin apologized, looking her in the eyes. Raven gave his hand a squeeze. "I just got carried away. I-It's just that… I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time now."

"Tell me what, exactly?" She asked, although she had a pretty good idea what it was. She also thought of words to express the very same thing that Robin wanted to tell her, but the words escaped her mind faster than they escaped her mouth.

"I'm really not that good at this sort of stuff, but I'd give it my best shot," He admitted, clearing his throat. "Here goes," His face turned a bit more serious. "You asked me an important question a while back. This is my answer to that."

Robin reached out and clasped both of Raven's hands in his. He looked deeply into her eyes, drawing a huge breath before he continued.

"Ever since we defeated your father, I felt our bond grow stronger," Robin narrated, his eye contact never faltering for a moment. "I didn't gave it much thought after that, for obvious reasons." He hung his head. "Then I contented myself into thinking that I felt that way only because of my concern for you as a team leader. Still, I was confused."

"I didn't understand why you popped into my mind every now and then," Raven stayed silent, slowly drowning in a pool of emotions. Her anxiety of losing control was starting to kick in.

"But when we were alone in the cave, it all fell into place," Robin continued, his eyes looking meaningfully at her. "I admit that I did wish for time to stop. All I could think about back then was to keep you safe inside my arms…"

"I don't need a guard dog," Raven answered automatically before she could stop herself.

"I know you don't need someone like me to protect you. You're Raven," Robin pointed out. "It's just that sometimes, I can't help it. You're very precious to me Raven. This is the reason why I'd go out of my way anytime just for you, even though it may cost me my very life."

Robin gently squeezed Raven's hands, moving a bit closer to her.

"I love you, Raven, with all that I am."

Momentary silence rested between them as Robin's words sank in. Raven suddenly yanked her hands away from his grasp, fearing that this sudden rush of powerful emotions in her would cause the whole tower to explode. Robin, however, took it the wrong way.

"…Guess you don't feel the same, huh," He said darkly, forcing up a smile through the evident pained expression on his face. "Should have expected that, what with all the hell you had to put up with because of me," Her heart sank. "I can always be your friend, Raven. Just… forget what I said."

"No, Robin. I…"

"It's okay," He said calmly, standing up and turning to leave. "I get the message."

Without another thought, Raven stood up and used both hands to tug at Robin's arm. The force caught him off-guard, making him spin around and face her. In a flash of movement, Raven had flung herself onto Robin; her lips locking on his into a deep and passionate kiss. His eyes went wide for a moment, then slowly closed as he savored every second of it. Raven broke off and glared at him.

"I love you too, you idiot!" She blurted out hotly. Robin gave her a dreamy smile. "Don't you dare walk away from me aga---"

Robin placed a finger on Raven's lips, smiling even wider. "Shh. Don't talk…"

He pulled her towards him, planting another kiss on her lips. This made her wonder why her powers hadn't acted up yet.(1)

It was his turn now. Robin kissed her just as passionately as she did. As Robin pressed on, Raven's lips slowly started to part, inviting his tongue inside. They deepened the kiss, probing each other's mouths and fighting fiercely for dominance. In what seemed like an eternity, they broke off again, gasping for air while still enveloped in each other's arms.

"So…" Raven began, breathing heavily. "Am I supposed to call you 'baby' now?"

Robin grinned at her, panting just the same. She returned it with a warm smile of her own. "That's entirely up to you."

Both of them chuckled heartily. Robin tried to catch her eye as they parted, only to find that Raven had hung her head, her smile gone.

"What's wrong?" He asked, running a hand on her hair.

"Please tell me that I'm awake," Raven said without catching his eye. "If I'm asleep and this is all a dream, please don't ever wake me up…"

He put a hand under her chin. "Doesn't this feel real to you?"

Robin gave Raven another hug, which she returned by burying her face in his chest. His warmth, she missed it so much. She didn't know when she started feeling this way, and it didn't really matter to her. What really mattered now is the fact that they could finally be together…

"Don't worry Raven," Robin began, embracing her a bit tighter. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "From now on, I'll always be by your side. I promise."

They shared that embrace for what seemed like an eternity, both of them drowning into each other. His words breathed new life into her. It was a promise that she would willingly cling to and he intended to keep… until death.

After a while, Raven looked up at Robin and smiled good-naturedly. "Oooookay, that's enough."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know the story has a slightly wild kissing scene, hope it's stil covered under the T rating though.. The next chapter would probably be the last. BTW, I've got another story up, and it's titled, 'For Better or Worst.' Please R&R that one if you have the time. I need your insights, because it sure worked for me here. Thanks a lot for your support and reviews.. smiles

(1)This was because she had already accepted her feelings for Robin. In the previous chapter, she was confused and didn't know how to react so her powers acted up. Hope the idea wasn't lame though..

Review Replies:

Happy Mooing Octopus: Thank you, not just for reviewing, but for reading and appreciating my work. For me, that's really something. -smiles- The reviews are no biggie. You'd still get a lot of 'em from me.

WiccanWitch14: -dodges out of the way- You don't know what the word mercy means? -hands a dictionary- Hehe. Anyway, I'm sorry if the update took long.. Hope you enjoyed this one too.

MutilatedBliss: And now they kiss! Hehe. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed it.

paprika90: Thanks! I really find your insights very helpful. Hope you enjoyed this one as much as you enjoyed the rest!

robraefan: Yep this is my first. I'm glad you liked it. When I made it up, I did base it after season 5.

watergoddess08: Yup, she was able to admit it to him this time. I hope the reason why her powers hadn't acted up wasn't lame though...

TheLon3Wolf8986: Hey man. Thanks for supporting my piece of work as well as the others I've written. You'll still get heaps of reviews from me. PM me if you need anything.

EmaniaHilel: Thanks for your insights. It really helped me a great deal with this chapter. I owe you one! I hope you review my work some more if you have the time.

Queen Rae:Well here it is. Hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. Thanks for the R&R!

Adm. Bones: I really appreciate that you liked it. I'm really sorry, but the next chapter may be the last in this story.. Sorry to disappoint.

Rinoa120: I do? I'm flattered. Hehe. Anyway, thanks for appreciating it.

So that's it for now. Signing off...

-RV21


End file.
